Stand
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: Voldemort might be gone but the threat isn't gone yet. Things will no longer be the same for Harry, Ron and Hermione as they struggle to survive in the darkest time. Will they fail or will they stand together in victory?
1. Coming Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot and any new characters.**

_To succeed you need to find something to hold on to, something to motivate you, something to inspire you._** -Tony Dorsett  
**

Waking up to the annoying sound of his alarm, Ron groaned and shut it off. Gentle rays of light filtered through his window and blinded him as he rolled over in his bed, trying to ignore the soft sounds of people coming up from the other levels of the busy Burrow.

This summer had been extremely busy and extremely perilous, with Voldemort gone, things were still dangerous. The Death Eaters were pissed and wanted the blood of every wizard who had participated in the war, especially Harry Potter. Though many knew Draco Malfoy was guilty of crimes, the Ministry had no real proof and therefore were forced to let him go, but kept him under intense surveillance.

Harry had obviously had to spend some of his summer with those Muggles, though he had taken it upon himself to isolate himself from everyone immediately after the war, staying away from everyone for at least five months with no word on how he was.

But Hermione had opted to stay with her parents. That choice had been fine until their house had caught fire just yesterday. Hermione was coming over today to spend the rest of her time here, along with her parents. She had spent the night at Sirius's house. The two were both coming to stay at the Burrow today, though Ron was oblivious to what time they were to arrive.

Ron almost succeeded in falling back to sleep when Ginny burst in and went over to his bed.

"Ron! Ron, wake up! Harry and Hermione are here, you twit! Wake up," she told him, shaking the bed and then pulling back the sheets.

Ron groaned. "Ten more minutes, damn it," he swore, pulling the sheets back over his head.

Ginny rolled her eyes and dragged the sheets off of him. Ron pulled a pillow out from under him and placed it over his head, groaning and swearing dark oaths to Ginny.

"You shouldn't swear, Ronald."

Ron opened his eyes in horror at the sound of Hermione Granger's voice. He took the pillow off his head and looked over at the door. Hermione and Harry were standing there, smirking at Ron. The situation wouldn't have been so bad had Ron actually been wearing more than just his boxers. Hermione seemed to have realized that and she blushed and looked down. She turned to Ginny.

"Come on, Gin. Let's let him get dressed," she whispered before leaving quickly.

Ginny grinned and left as well. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Chudley Cannon boxers?"

Ron went bright red and glared at his friend. Getting up, he sulked over to the dresser and pulled out some sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Shoving them on, he looked over at Harry.

"How long have you two been here?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not long. Everything ok here?"

_That's a loaded question_, Ron thought darkly. "Nothing like what happened to Hermione. A few death threats, but that's it. No one's stupid enough to attack the Burrow. Death Eaters know Dumbledore's been here," he responded.

Harry nodded silently and the two left.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book to see Ron and Harry enter the kitchen. Ron noticed the book and rolled his eyes.

"You haven't been here for more than an hour and already you've started," he remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked hotly.

Ron shrugged. "Nothing. I just meant that you just like to read."

"At least I can read," Hermione muttered.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I've never seen you pick up a book, so I really don't know if you can read," she replied nonchalantly.

"Hermione-"

"Will you two shut up!" Harry snapped.

Surprised, they stared at him with wide eyes. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You two haven't been around each other for more than five minutes and already you're fighting. Will you just shut up?"

With that, he walked out the back door. Thoroughly embarrassed by their childish behavior, Ron and Hermione sat in silence for a moment before Ron got up and walked towards the door.

"Ron," Hermione called.

He stopped and turned around, leaning on the door knob. "Yeah?"

Hermione bit her lip and then sighed. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Ron nearly slid off the knob and hit the floor. Wide-eyed, he stuttered, "I… What?"

Hermione took another deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said a little louder. "I know you can read," she whispered.

For a moment it looked as if Ron would pass out from shock. Since when the hell did Hermione apologize? He took a step closer to her and looked her in the eyes carefully. Hermione stepped back slightly, alarmed.

"What?" she asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're impossible," she muttered, turning around.

Ron reached out and took her arm. "Wait, I didn't hear what you said. Did you just apologize?"

Hermione glared at him. "I said I'm sorry for what I said, now let me go," she growled.

Ron smiled and leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, I don't think I heard that properly," he said.

Hermione tried to hide a smile and tugged her arm away. She hated that even though she wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't. "I'm sorry," she said louder.

He threw his hands in the air and let out a whoop. "Ha! Hermione Jane Granger has just apologized to me!" With that, he started running around the house, screaming it.

Hermione ran after him. "Ron! Ron, stop! It's not that big of a deal!" she begged, looking around for him.

He grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around. "Do you know how long I've waited for that moment where you'd actually apologize to me instead of me apologizing to you?"

"Ronald Weasley, you've never apologized to me, now put me down!" she screamed, kicking around.

Ron stopped and let her down so that she was right in front of him. Their bodies were touching and Ron's heart started racing so fast he was afraid she'd hear it. They stared at each other for a moment until Hermione blushed and looked down, straightening her shirt. Ron reached up and tucked a loose hair behind her ear and she looked up again in surprise. She was about to say something when someone called out. The two stepped back and looked down the stairs to see Fred and George staring up at them with identical grins.

"There she is!" Fred exclaimed.

Hermione let out a whimper before tearing off up the stairs with the twins after her. Ron moved out of the way and listened as Hermione screamed when they caught her. He then smiled when they brought her down, slung over George's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Hermione gave Ron a look before she disappeared into the kitchen door.

"You two looked quite cozy."

Ron looked up to see Bill standing there with Fleur. Ron went completely red and glared at his eldest brother. He mentally cursed himself for letting himself get that close to Hermione in such an open place. He'd forgotten that Bill and Fleur were going to be staying at the Burrow until the Death Eater threat was over.

"We were just having a bit of fun," he muttered before heading off down the stairs.

Fleur smiled and turned to Bill. "Just zome fun?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "My brother's a prat," he commented before they went down.

* * *

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing as George dumped Hermione by them in a heap of angry frizzed hair. Hermione shoved her hair out of her face and glared at the twins.

"I missed you too," she muttered.

Fred grinned. "We'll be seeing you later, Hermione."

"Come by the shop," George added.

Hermione smiled. "I'll see."

The twins left and Hermione turned to Ginny. "I don't know how you do it," she whispered.

Ginny smiled. "Where's Ron?" she asked.

Hermione went red as the event that took place on the staircase came rushing back in a swirl of confusion. What had happened?

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. "Hermione…"

She looked up and went slightly redder. "I'm sorry, what?"

Before they could respond, Ron came walking up, muttering under his breath. He sat down next to his sister and looked over at Harry, trying hard not to look over at Hermione.

"Did Dumbledore contact you at all?" he asked.

Suddenly everything went silent. The memories of the past horrors came rushing back and the promise of death that still loomed over them surrounded them, filling them with a feeling of dread.

Harry shook his head. "No… he didn't…"

Ginny looked over at Hermione. "Do they know who set fire to your house?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "All I know was that they weren't planning to kill us… just scare us. My mum isn't too thrilled about letting me go back to Hogwarts this year. We've been getting threats all summer and she's really scared."

"Well, you're safe here," Ron whispered.

Hermione looked up at him and he offered her a smile. She returned the smile and looked away, trying to control her emotions before she started crying. Ginny seemed to have noticed and moved over to her, taking her in her arms. At that moment, Hermione let go and started crying.

"I was so scared," she whispered.

A gentle breeze passed through the trees as Hermione let go of all the fear she had been holding since she had heard her mother scream that the house was on fire and that her father was trapped in one of the rooms. Ginny looked up at the boys who watched their best friend with a look Ginny had only seen once. During the war when Hermione's parents had actually been declared dead when the Death Eaters had kidnapped them. It was that need to protect her from hurt. From the pain she had gone through. That she was going through now. The two looked at each other and some how, they understood what needed to be done.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. Don't worry, I _will_ finish Haunted and Numb. **


	2. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

**A/N: This story is going to be _very_ interesting.**

_The past is our definition. We may strive, with good reason, to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it, but we will escape it only by adding something better to it._** Wendell Berry**

Ron and Harry were coming in from a quick fly around the woods when they heard voices from the living room. It was dark outside so Ron assumed it was just his parents waiting around for him and Harry to come back to make sure they were safe but when they peered in they found Hermione sitting on a couch, in the arms of her father, who was whispering to her quietly while her mother stood by the fire.

Harry poked Ron and pointed up the stairs, signaling him that they should leave Hermione alone.

They were about to go when Hermione's mother caught sight of them.

"Harry. Ron," she called softly, attracting the attention of her daughter and husband.

The two young men stopped, unsure of whether to enter or not. Hermione smiled at them and gave them a small wave before her father stood up and approached them.

"Hermione's been begging me to let her go back to Hogwarts this year," he said, giving them hard looks.

Harry gulped and stood straighter. "We wouldn't let anything happen to her, sir," he stated carefully.

Mr. Granger looked at the both of them. "She's my only little girl."

Hermione blushed. "Dad, I'm not little anymore," she whispered.

"We'll look after her, Mr. Granger," Ron cut in, glancing over at her before meeting her father's gaze.

Mr. Granger would have said something but he was interrupted when the fireplace flamed up with green fire and Remus Lupin appeared covered in soot. Hermione's face fell and she went over to her mother, pulling her into a hug. Mr. Granger looked over the two boys then went over to Hermione. The two noticed that he limped slightly and also noticed the scars on the back of his arms.

"We'll see you later, ok?" he whispered and Hermione nodded into his chest, hugging him closely.

They all said goodbyes then Lupin gathered her parents into the fireplace and nodded a goodbye to the trio before they disappeared into green flames.

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked over to the boys with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He's just a little scared for me," she whispered, sitting back down on the couch. "He's still hurt," she added.

"You ok?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm just glad they're safe," she answered before getting up.

Harry stretched and yawned. "I'm tired… G'night," he muttered.

Hermione gave him a hug and watched him walk up the stairs. She then turned to Ron.

"I think I'm going to go up as well. You coming?" she asked.

Ron nodded and they went up the stairs together. They stopped at Ginny's room and Hermione turned to Ron, smiling.

"Thank you."

Ron frowned. "For what?"

She shrugged. "For telling my dad that you'd look after me," she whispered.

Ron's ears went that famous Weasley red with embarrassment and he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down.

"We would," he mumbled.

Hermione watched him for a moment and tucked a curl behind her ear before kissing his cheek, letting her lips linger there longer than necessary. She pulled away and blushed furiously.

"Goodnight, Ron," she muttered before quickly going into Ginny's room and shutting the door. She then leaned her back against the door and took a deep breath, cursing herself on how close she had been to touching his lips.

On the other side, Ron touched his cheek then smiled, going up the stairs. He'd sleep well tonight.

* * *

Hermione and Harry looked up and smiled to see Mrs. Weasley come in to the kitchen with a grumbling Ron.

"I can't believe you're still sleeping. It's almost noon and you promised Fred and George you would go see them today. Besides, you have guest. Do you know how rude you're being?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me," Ron mumbled groggily as he took a spot near Hermione and grabbed a slice of sandwich off of her plate and began eating.

"Harry hasn't had proper company for the most of the summer and Hermione just lost her house! How could you just sleep up there while they wait patiently for you," the angry matriarch continued, not having heard her son's snide remark. Hermione glared at Ron as he continued to eat her sandwich while Harry watched Mrs. Weasley warily while she wielded a rather large cutting knife as she continued to berate Ron. He then frowned and turned to Ron.

"We're going to Fred and George's?" he asked, confused.

"Yes you are," Mrs. Weasley answered, cutting up chicken. She flicked her wand over to the stove where one of the pans flipped something that looked like carrots. "Though, I really don't know why. You never really liked going over there."

Hermione continued to watch Ron in disgust as he shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. "You could choke that way," she commented, screwing up her nose as he chewed.

Ron glanced over at her and swallowed slowly, making sure Hermione saw the food slide down his throat. Hermione grimaced and shot him a nasty look before looking away. Satisfied, Ron turned to Harry and shook his head.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered, eyeing his mother carefully.

Harry glanced over at the mother and then at Ron, wondering what the redhead was planning.

Hermione observed Ron as well, her mind racing. Had Ronald Weasley come up with an idea?

* * *

After a rather long lecture from Mrs. Weasley on how dangerous it was for them to be in Diagon Alley and if she heard that either one of them had taken a quick turn down Nocturn Alley, she would do something rather unpleasant to all of them. She then made her point rather clear by smacking Ron upside the head, which he responded to with a yelp and a rather rude comment which earned him another hard smack and a promise of something worse if he didn't stop. Harry and Hermione followed Ron into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with smiles on their faces as Ron rubbed the back of his head ruefully. George greeted them with a ready smile.

"'Ello mates!" He greeted. He spotted Hermione and took her arm in an instant. "Why Hermione?! You look absolutely ravishing today, if I'm allowed to say so myself," he complimented, kissing her hand. He then stopped upon seeing Ron and his smile grew. "Looks as if mum got to you," he remarked. Hermione smiled and took away her hand gently.

Ron glared at him. "I'm surprised mum hasn't forced you to close the store after that fire," he muttered.

Hermione's eyes grew. "The store caught on fire?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse. "Was anyone hurt?"

George shot a look at Ron then put on a smile, putting his arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry about us, Hermione. The only thing that suffered were those bloody pigmy things in the back of the store. They survived but they're definitely not pink any more," he said in his fun mood and soon Hermione was smiling again. As he led them to the back, Harry pulled Ron back, frowning.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

Ron sighed and pointed to George's retreating back. "The twins offered to give us some… merchandise for when we go to Hogwarts," he whispered.

Harry shook his head. "But you know most of the stuff in here is illegal, even with Dumbledore back. The Ministry doesn't want certain things falling into the wrong hands. You know how dangerous some of these things can be," he whispered, watching as two girls entered the store with their father.

Ron waited until the girls had gone by before speaking. "Fred and George have that all under control," he said before going to the back. Harry sighed and followed.

They found Hermione looking as certain things on the shelf. George was no where to be seen.

"Where did George go?" Ron asked, walking over to her.

Hermione glanced over to him and Harry then back to the shelf. "He said he and Fred had something to show us when we were all here," she responded, taking something off the shelf. It was a small wooden box. Hermione was about to open it when Harry stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that. Knowing Fred and George, it might be something dangerous," he warned.

"Now, I'm insulted! What makes you think we would want to harm Hermione?" Fred said mockingly, coming out of one of the back doors, dragging a trunk with him.

Hermione smiled and looked at the trunk. "What's that for?"

Fred glanced over at Ron. "I'm guessing Ronneikins hasn't told you his little idea?"

"Sod off, Fred," Ron muttered, moving past him and opening the trunk. Harry frowned.

"It's a bunch of clothes," he said.

Fred glanced around then shrugged. "I'll leave you three at it." He went to leave then stopped and turned to Ron. "Ron."

"What?"

"Don't screw around too long. Dad and Ginny will be by in about fifteen minutes, so hurry up," he warned before moving out the door.

Harry and Hermione were taken back by how serious Fred had been just then. It was almost as if he and Ron had grown slightly closer over the time they had been gone. Ron coughed and the two turned to him.

"What… what's going on, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked over the two and back down at the trunk, taking out all the clothes. "We're sneaking some of Fred and George's stuff into Hogwarts," he explained. "Things are getting tense and Dumbledore's been coming over to talk to dad for some time now. They've been talking about Hogwarts not being very safe and how the Ministry is sending Aurors and officials over to the school to keep an eye on things. I talked to George and Fred about it and we decided that it would be better if the students were prepared. They've been working all summer for stuff just for Gryffindor house. They even invented things for the Quiddich team, just in case we needed to use our brooms," he finished, taking out the last bit of clothing from the trunk. He stood up and looked at them. "Well?"

A confusing silence fell upon them as Harry and Hermione digested what Ron had just told them. Go against Ministry rules and risk their time at Hogwarts to smuggle illegal merchandise onto school grounds to protect themselves? It sounded so brilliant that Harry had to ask.

"And you thought this up by yourself?"

Ron chucked a small doll at Harry. Thanking Quiddich, Harry caught it easily and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to work on your speed, mate," he commented.

Ron smiled. "So you'll do it?" he asked eagerly.

Harry nodded, grinning. "Any opportunity to get back at the Ministry is great with me," he answered. They then turned to Hermione, who had been silent ever since Ron had started speaking.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, standing up.

She looked up at him then at Harry. Sighing, she tossed the wooden box she had into the trunk and the boys smiled. "We've broken every other rule," she muttered before turning back to the shelf and pulling more stuff off.

They spent the next fifteen minutes quickly putting several different objects into the trunk, many of them the trio had absolutely no idea as to what they did and weren't about to find out without a demonstration from Fred and George. Ron told them that Fred and George would send the trunk to Hogwarts so they left the back room just as Ginny came bounding into the store with Mr. Weasley and to their surprise, Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry. Ron, Hermione," she greeted. She wasn't smiling. Her hair was surprisingly a simple brown that made Hermione feel a little sorry for her. Tonks had not been allowed to wear her hair in florescent colors since the height of the war. When the threat of Death Eaters came up and her life had been put in jeopardy, she had been forced to go back to a more natural look. The Order didn't really want any one standing out, which was hard enough as it is with the Weasleys. Moody had actually suggested some of them, especially Ron and Ginny, changing their hair color for a while, but after a long silence and a rather nasty look from Ron, that idea had shoved out the window quickly.

When Ginny had told Hermione about it in a letter, Hermione started laughing, trying to picture Ron with black or brown hair. She then stopped when she realized how much she missed him and spent the whole day thinking about how much she wanted to see him. Hermione glanced over at Ron, who was grimacing as his dad spoke to him and Harry about something. He had grown a lot after the war. Though they had gotten back to fighting, he seemed quiet. Obviously, Harry had not been talkative. He hadn't answered anyone's letters for the longest while and even when he did, he didn't divulge. Short and vague was the way he liked it and that was ok with Hermione. She was just happy that he was safe.

"You're staring at my brother again," Ginny whispered.

Hermione jumped and turned to her friend, holding her chest. "Ginny! You scared me," she hissed.

Ginny just smiled and shrugged. "I've been standing here for a while. _You've_ been staring at my brother even longer."

"Have not. I was just thinking," she whispered. Before Ginny could start Hermione cut her off. "Where were you any way?"

Ginny smiled. "Dad took me to the Ministry. The place is complete chaos. Death threats and several attempts to assassinate the Minister are among the best things going on there," she told Hermione.

Hermione frowned. "Is it really that bad? I thought it would get better."

Ginny shrugged. "The Death Eaters are mad. I don't think they're ready to give up just yet." She started walking over towards the others. "By the way, Hermione. My brother stares at you too," she said a little too loudly, catching the attention of Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley. Hermione went beet red and muttered something about seeing something in the other isle before quickly disappearing behind a shelf carrying love potions. Fred and George exchanged glances and smiled, following her.

**A/N: At the moment, you cannot suspect me of anything, so therefore you must not guess. Just read and review!**

**cellogirl:** That's a good thing!

**charma10:** Who knows? I might surprise you.

**LitaFanForLife:** Thank you!

**Wesker888:** It's actually 19 chapters. It's not that little.

**Avanell:** Exactly! Light and gloomy at the same time! I am on a roll!

**Desirei:** I'm sorry. I realized I didn't write that very well. Hermione was told, during the war, that her parents were dead, when they weren't. Now they're both still alive, though her father was almost killed in the fire at her house.

**OzDust:** Fine, you can have him, but I get Rupert Grint, who is just as sexy, I might add. But, if the seventh book goes as I hope it does and Rupert does the seventh movie, we will both lose our guys.

**Enjoy!**


	3. Reflections

**A/N: I'm really enjoying this story.**

Hermione walked out the back door and stopped when she noticed Harry sitting there on a small lawn swing, silently watching as Ron, Ginny, Fred and George flew around the make-shift Quiddich field near by. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were on the ground, cheering on their favorite twins. Hermione smiled when he smiled and moved over to him.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked softly.

Harry glanced up at her then back at the group, shaking his head. Hermione sat down and considered him for a moment. She saw how his lips curled into a natural smile when Ron and George got into a heated fight on whether or not the goal was fair or not. It was then when she realized something. Though the Death Eaters were still around, there was nothing for Harry Potter to be afraid of anymore. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"What does if feel like?" she asked.

Harry turned to her in utter confusion, having no idea what she meant. Hermione sighed and looked away.

"What does if feel like not to be afraid anymore?" she asked, her voice so soft that Harry had to strain his ears to make sure she had actually spoken.

He just stared at her for a moment then turned away, considering the question.

"I'm still afraid," he whispered.

She raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Harry," she told him, her eyes pleading for a reasonable answer.

Harry smiled and looked away. "I don't know… I just feel… better. Like a weight's been lifted. I can't explain it. I still have nightmares, you know," he said quietly.

Hermione nodded. "I have them too… mostly about you and Ron," she confided before stopping and looking down at her hands.

Harry turned to look at her and found a red flush creep up onto her cheeks. Smiling, he nudged her playfully. "Me and Ron, eh? Well, no wonder they're nightmares. Ron ruins the whole thing."

Hermione burst out laughing and hit him in the arm. "It's Ron and I, Harry," she corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Some things never change," he muttered.

They sat there in a companionable silence as they watched the younger Weasleys shout at each other while flying around on brooms. Once again, Hermione found herself studying Harry as he watched a particular Weasley with a quiet devotion. She smiled and nudged Harry.

"You know, Harry. Since the war is over, there's no reason for you to hold back any longer," she whispered knowingly.

Harry glanced at her then followed the direction in which she was motioning and flushed, coughing. "Don't know what you're talking about, Hermione," he muttered.

Hermione turned to him completely and watched him. "The war's over, Harry. You have no more excuses, though really didn't have much during the war. She's waited for you for _years_ Harry. You've been waiting forever," she whispered.

Harry's eyes were trained on Ginny as he digested Hermione's words. She looked happy, flying around with her brothers and having a good time. He remembered how it had felt to have to watch her suffer when her father and brothers were in the hospital with no way to know if they would survive. He had wanted to never see her like that again.

"It's not that simple, Hermione," he murmured. To Hermione, his voice sounded small and strangled as she watched him struggle with himself.

"Why? Why can't it be simple?"

"People close to me get hurt. You're living proof of that," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry… bad things are going to happen because that's just how the world works. You've suffered a lot and have had to give up everything to get where you did to face Voldemort. If you keep allowing the threat of death to keep you away from the one thing you want… death is going to take away the one thing you might ever have…"

Right after Hermione said that, Harry's shoulders sagged and he looked down at his hands. Hermione leaned in and kissed his cheek slowly before pulling away.

"Not all things are simple, Harry. But some choices are," she whispered.

Harry looked up at her and then nodded slowly, a silent understanding passing between them. He would try. He then smiled and looked out on the field again where the Weasleys had finally landed.

"What about Ron?"

His assumption was further proved when Hermione tensed up beside him and went completely red.

"What about Ron?" she asked, trying hard not to look at the object of their current discussion.

Harry couldn't help but say, "The war's over, Hermione. You have no more excuses either."

For a moment, Hermione looked as if she would shoot back a seething remark, but then her shoulders sagged as well and she looked up at Ron as they approached the two.

"It's not that simple, either. The war wasn't good to us. You saw how bad we were, Harry. And now, with my parents being in danger-"

"Hey," Harry cut in, frowning at her cowardice. "Weren't you the one who just said that if I let death keep me away from what I want then death's going to come and snag it from me? Why's that different with Ron?"

Hermione looked over at Harry. "Because it's not death I'm afraid of, Harry. It's him… and it's myself."

With that the conversation ended since Fred and George came bounding over with their girlfriends, asking why Harry and Hermione hadn't joined. Hermione put on a smile and got up, walking over to Ginny and chatting with her as if nothing had happened. Ron walked over to Harry and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Harry's eyes were still on Hermione, considering her words.

She was right.

If she and Ron did get together and then were placed in the same situation that they were in during the end of the war, then they could both end up getting hurt very badly. Hermione was preventing herself from such pain.

Harry turned his gaze to Ron, who was staring at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Nothing… just thinking," he answered before clearing his throat and standing up.

"Let's see if I can beat you in chess," he suggested.

The familiar victorious glint came back to Ron's blue eyes and he grinned mischievously. "Prepare for a loss, Potter. You may have defeated Voldemort, but I'm still a force to be reckoned with."

As they all walked inside, Harry pulled his friend back a bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry whispered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Do… do you still care about her?" he asked, motioning over at Hermione, who was now trying to ward off Fred while George was saying something to Ginny.

Ron froze for a moment then his eyes shifted to his sister. "Do you still care about _her_?" he asked, his blue eyes now giving Harry an intense look.

Harry hesitated under the gaze of a big brother, then squared his shoulders and nodded, waiting for the fist to hit his face.

It didn't.

Ron, instead, was considering his best friend before moving towards the house.

"Why do you ask?" he called over his shoulder.

Harry jogged over to where he was and stopped him again, motioning to the two girls.

"If Hogwarts _does_ fall under attack, I know you don't want Ginny to be there, but what about Hermione? What are you going to do?"

Ron just stood there for a while, his eyes following every movement Hermione made. Sure, he had thought about what he'd do if that should happen, but he knew what Hermione would do to him if she found out about it. The fact was, she had gone through so much already, he wasn't sure she'd be able to handle another war. Another loss…

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, there's someone here to see you," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen on day.

She looked away from the boys and frowned. Harry was frowning as well.

"I wonder who it is?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged and got up, dusting off her skirt before moving from the tree to the Burrow. Once inside, she was surprised to see Lupin standing there.

"Professor Lupin," she gasped, giving him a quick hug before sitting down at the table opposite him.

"It's Remus to you, Hermione. That's what Harry calls me," he corrected her.

She went red and looked down. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Lupin sighed. "I know you trained a little with Madame Pomfrey during the war, but I've been able to get you in to see some Healers at St. Mungos. With the new threat going on, I want you to be ready to help Harry and Ron, should the time call for it."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "When will I be going?"

Lupin handed her a piece of parchment. "From now until you go back to Hogwarts. The schedule is there."

Hermione thanked him, her mind going back to the war. Would she really be able to help as much this time?

* * *

Hermione was walking up the stairs when she found Fred and George standing on the landing, listening to something on the other side of Ron's room. Frowning, she walked up closer when they stopped her with a hand and motioned for her to be quiet before allowing her to come closer.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

Fred smiled. "Dumbledore's in there, talking to Ron and Harry about something important."

"Important?" she asked, surprised that she had not been told about their Headmaster's arrival.

George nodded. "Been talking about some plan. Apparently, it was Harry and Ron who called the meeting, not Dumbledore," he explained, listening.

Hermione was starting to feel slightly betrayed. They were having a meeting and they didn't even bother to tell her. What was going on? Her cheeks began to heat up as she racked her brain for suitable reasons why her two best friends would exclude her from something that seemed this important. Nothing good came up.

Squaring her shoulders, she was about to knock on the doors when it opened and Fred and George went crashing to the ground. Dumbledore looked down at them with that smile. He then looked up at Hermione and nodded a greeting.

"Good afternoon, Hermione. How are you holding up?" he asked.

Feelings bad for her previous bad mood, she offered a smile. "I'm doing well, you?"

His blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles and he glanced behind him. "I must say I am quite surprised by your friends concern. They seem to care," he remarked before going off down the stairs. Fred and George followed after him, asking questions. Confused, Hermione looked into the room to see a surprised Harry and Ron. Tilting her head to the side, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

The two suddenly regained their composure and then shrugged, moving past her. "Nothing's going on, Hermione. He just came up here for a chat," Harry answered.

"What do you mean, 'a chat'? You two decided to have a meeting without me with Dumbledore and you tell me it's just a chat!" she hissed. She took a deep breath and marched off down the stairs. She would ignore them for the rest of the day. Maybe even the week.

Harry frowned. "She gave up on that easily," he commented, noting that Hermione's whole behavior had changed after the war. Her tolerance had certainly decreased significantly.

"It's a little weird isn't it?" Ron agreed, not liking Hermione's strange behavior at all. "You don't think she's hiding something?"

"Like us?"

Ron turned to Harry. "We can't tell her, can we?" he whispered.

Harry snorted. "We tell her what we're planning and she'll kill us for even thinking about it. Besides, it's for her own good. I just hope Ginny doesn't get the same way when she finds out," he muttered.

"What about Fred and George?" Ron asked.

"They didn't hear much. Hopefully," he answered.

**A/N: Yes, Hermione's acting a little OOC, but hey, war changes people.**

**FallenAngelGirl:** Yeah, well, I think it's nice for everyone to see how Ron and his brothers interact, especially after the Last War and during this dark time.

**NairobiDawn:** I'll try my best!

**charma10:** I think this is going to be the first story in which the actual plot isn't revealed until about the fifth or sixth chapter. If you can guess the actual plot.

**kerosinkanister:** No! What I meant by that is that Hermione and him would get together and then no one else would be able to have him. I didn't mean I hoped he died. I'm sorry about that! I've had to try really hard to make sure that the first few chapters reveal nothing and are lighter in mood. It's been a difficult task.

**FreeSpritSprite:** I'm glad you like it and hope you stick around for the next chapter!

**OzDust:** I hope so! Anyway, I added that part in because I knew Ginny would say something like that. Glad you enjoyed!

**Wesker888:** Hopefully you liked the talk between Harry and Hermione. They were due for one.

**Chapter Tease: (You'll like the next chapter)**

_In that moment, two options presented themselves to her._

_One: kiss him and let everything else fall into place or…_

_Two: turn around, leap over the trunk and bolt out of the compartment to find Ginny and pretend like this hadn't happened. _


	4. Almost at Hogwarts

**A/N: These two are it for a while!**

For the rest of the summer, Harry and Ron did not have a very good time with Hermione. It wasn't until they stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ that Hermione broke down and cried as she said good bye to her parents. Ron and Ginny said goodbye to their parents while Harry waited for them, gasping for air when Mrs. Weasley started blubbering all over him.

They boarded the train and found a place easily and sat down. They watched Hermione as she just stared out the window, tears falling silently down her cheeks. Ron had the overwhelming urge to wipe them away, but he knew that if he tried, she'd probably blast his hand off. He'd been feeling that way a lot lately. Ever since she had caught them with Dumbledore he had wanted to tell her about their plan but knew that she would be better off not knowing, even if she wasn't in the best mood for the rest of the time.

Silence had ruled the first hour of their trip when Ginny got up.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Neville and Luna," she said before slipping out of the compartment.

Harry glanced over at Ron then at Hermione. "Hermione," he whispered.

She looked away from the window. "What?" she asked.

He couldn't believe he was asking, but he was sure that if he didn't, she'd be so emotional for the rest of the trip that the whole train would hear her bawl the moment they reached Hogwarts. "Do… do you want to talk about what happened?"

Hermione opened her mouth then shut it, her eyes watering. She then looked out the window. "I… I was sleeping when Mum came running in. She smelled like smoke. She was screaming about how dad was dead… that the dresser had fallen on him and he was dead…" She looked up at the boys, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I thought my dad was dead," she whispered.

Ron got up and sat down next to her. "Hermione-"

She grabbed him and buried her face in his neck, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Surprised, Ron looked up at Harry for help. At a loss, Harry shrugged. Never had they seen so much emotion from Hermione. Even during the war, she had not been like this. It seemed as if all of her fears from the war had been personified in that one moment when her mother had crashed through that door, proclaiming death. The fear she must have felt the whole time must have been completely awful. Something Harry and Ron couldn't imagine.

"We tried to get out…" she muttered into Ron's shirt. "We tried to get out but the fire had moved up the stairs. We tried to get to the bathroom. My mum was a wreck. I was so stupid… I could have used my wand but I was so stupid. I was so scared… And all I could think about was…" All of a sudden she pulled away from Ron, her face red. Avoiding the boys' concerned looks; she moved over towards the window and looked down at her hands. "Anyway… Lupin and Tonks came… Lupin managed to get my father out…" she finished lamely.

Harry frowned. "Hermione-"

"Potter!"

They all looked up to see Moody standing there, glaring at them all. Harry stood up instantly, his mind flashing back to fourth year for a moment before he shook his head out of that horrifying year.

"Sir?"

"Come on. Need to talk to you about some things," he growled before moving away from the door. Harry glanced over at Ron. Ron shrugged then looked at Hermione, who seemed to still be avoiding their gazes. Harry sighed and left, closing the door behind him.

Ron looked back at Hermione, observing her as she looked out the window. Though her eyes were red from crying, she was beautiful. Ron didn't know why he found himself thinking about her like that, but he couldn't help it. Every moment he was around her, he couldn't help it. Just now though, when she had thrown her arms around him, he couldn't think at all. His pulse had shot off and his heart had been beating so fast that he was afraid it would burst out of his skin. He had also felt the loss of her warmth when she had moved away so abruptly. He wanted to pull her back to him again. He wanted to be able to hold her again…

Hermione got up suddenly, startling Ron out of his revere. She glanced down at him then moved around his legs. She reached up and tried to get her trunk. In trying to do so, her shirt rose slightly, exposing her flat stomach; not much but enough for Ron's pulse to race again. Her milky skin and small naval seemed to glow as the sun went down between the mountains. It wasn't until she grunted that he realized that she was having trouble getting her trunk off the rack.

Coughing, he stood up and moved behind her, reaching up and taking the trunk off the rack with ease. Placing it on the floor beside him, he didn't move, watching as she turned around and looked up at him with an unidentifiable look on her face.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely. Their close proximity was making her nervous. They had been this close before, especially during the last days of the war, but it had never made her feel so… weird. Just the way he was looking at her made her insides squirm and her heart beat wildly.

Oh, she wished he'd say something instead of stare at her with those piercing blue eyes. Those eyes that usually mocked her yet now, knew exactly what she was thinking and that above all things scared her to no end.

Biting her lip, she managed to pull away from his gaze and tried to move around him, but unfortunately the train hit a small bump and the trunk slid into her knees, pushing her closer to him, causing their bodies to touch. The tension in the compartment seemed to be crushing her now as Ron held her so she wouldn't fall. She could smell cinnamon and before she could help herself, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She then opened her eyes and looked up at him to find him staring at her with a weird look.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

To his surprise, instead of answering, she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek, her lips dangerously close to his. She lingered there longer than necessary then pulled away, looking down at her shoes, her face growing incredibly red. For the longest time, Ron just stared at her and Hermione grew nervous again. She looked up to see what was taking him a long time to speak and he was still staring at her. Panicking, she pulled out of his arms and looked around.

"We should get changed," she muttered, turning around.

Ron glanced out the window and frowned. "We're not even close to Hogwarts," he commented.

Hermione paused and for a moment wondered if he meant more by his statement. Standing, she moved over to the window and looked out. Biting her lip, she sighed. "I guess you're right," she whispered. She then looked up at him and he looked down at her and once again they were caught in time with absolutely no idea as to what to do. This time, their faces were so close that Hermione was so afraid that if he moved any closer, he'd kiss her. The air began to suffocate her as she waited for him to move. For him to _make_ a move. She saw him glance down at her lips and she could feel her heart in her throat. What really scared her was when he leaned in and his lips were so close to hers. She seriously yelped when his lips grazed hers, surprised by how he had just gone for it. No hesitation. Just a will. Still, when she yelped, he pulled away, backing up and staring at her in embarrassment.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you-"

Shocked by her own actions, she put a hand to her lips, eyes wide.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just so surprised-"

They both stopped and went completely red. Hermione bit her lip, musing over what had just happened. Had they actually kissed? Had Ronald Weasley actually kissed her? Her? Hermione Granger? The fact that he had actually taken that step into the next level still surprised her. They had been dancing around the possibility of fancying each other since fourth year but, she had never actually thought Ron would be the one to make the first gesture. Her mind was spiraling out of control and she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she had not noticed Ron inching closer until she felt his piercing gaze on her. In that moment, two options presented themselves to her.

One: kiss him and let everything else fall into place or…

Two: turn around, leap over the trunk and bolt out of the compartment to find Ginny and pretend like this hadn't happened.

When she saw Ron reach up and touch her cheek, her mind was really going for choice number two just because she wasn't ready to face what would happen. She didn't want to be confused. She didn't want to _not_ be in control of her emotions. She didn't want to feel the weak feeling all over when Ron looked at her. Hermione Granger wasn't weak. Hermione Granger knew everything. Hermione Granger was not about to let some kiss bring everything she had worked so hard to build up come crashing down around her. She was not going to-

Ron kissed her again.

_SCREEEEEEEE!!!!!!!_

The two were thrown foreward into the seats, holding their ears as the screeching continued. The Hogwarts Express came to a noisy halt and then the noise of confused students filled the small halls. Ron stood up and helped Hermione up before looking out the window.

"I can't see anything," he whispered.

Suddenly the lights went out and Hermione's mind flashed back to third year. She grabbed her wand and went over to the door, opening it and looking outside. Several other students were looking out as well, just as startled as she was.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Moody as he went marching by on his way to the front of the train. "Where's Harry?" she called.

Moody ignored her, disappearing into another carriage. Suddenly there was a beep and then someone's voice came up on some sort of loudspeaker.

PLEASE REMAIN CALM. THERE SEEMS TO BE SOMETHING ON THE TRACK BUT WE ARE HAVING IT REMOVED. EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL. WE WOULD REQUEST THAT ALL STUDENTS REMAIN IN THEIR COMPARTMENTS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.

There was much complaining, but everyone closed the doors. Hermione closed the door and sat down, sighing. Ron remained standing, looking out the window.

"What do you think it was?" he asked casually.

Hermione looked up at him, frowning. "What?"

He turned to her. "What do you think it was? On the track," he repeated, sitting down across from her.

Hermione shrugged, her mind wandering back to what had happened before the noise. Ron knew what she was thinking about and gulped, not knowing how to approach the situation. Hermione looked up at him and tried to smile.

"Well, we'll be arriving late," she commented.

Ron didn't respond. Instead, he took the time to look over her slightly pale features. Hermione squirmed slightly under his gaze.

"Why do you look at me like that?" she asked, unnerved.

"Like what?"

She pointed to him. "Like that. Why do you look at me like that? It's unnerving," she whispered.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I unnerve you?" he asked, amusement teasing his lips.

Hermione puffed up, upset at her little slip. "I didn't mean that. It's just… you shouldn't stare. It could make some people uncomfortable," she snapped.

"Like you," Ron said, leaning in closer to her and causing her eyes to grow.

"No, not me. Just in general," she ground out, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his casual tone and close proximity.

"You said I unnerve you. How?"

Hermione's heart began to race again and her lungs seemed to be at a loss of air, making her breathe faster. "I… well…" Just then, the train began to move and Hermione stood up, looking over at her trunk and looking for an excuse to get out of the conversation. "Good, the train's moving. We should be at Hogwarts in about an hour or two. I'm going to go get dressed," she stated before moving for her trunk. She was actually surprised she was able to speak, seeing as she could hardly breathe. The air around them seemed to be crushing her and her own heart seemed to want to escape from its bony cage.

Ron, however, stood up and his taller body loomed over Hermione's small one. Gulping, Hermione looked up at him, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. What was it about him that made her lose control? Normally, this kind of behavior would get a rise out of her and end in a rather nasty war of words. But now…

The rolls had been reversed. Hermione was no longer in control of the situation and Ron seemed so sure of himself. So confident.

A look passed over Ron's face the seemed sort of like confusion.

"What's going on, Hermione?" he asked softly.

Hermione was gob smacked. One moment, he's charming and collected and then next moment he's questioning what had happened ten minutes ago.

"I… well… you kissed me… _twice_. And then the train stopped and now it's moving again, and then you're acting unlike yourself and now you're questioning what happened ten minutes ago-"

He kissed her again. Hermione tensed up for a moment, then she relaxed, allowing herself to get used to this. His lips caressed hers gently and Hermione felt as if she was going to lose it just then. Ron felt the same way as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her a little closer. This one gesture caused Hermione to gasp into his mouth and place her hands on his chest as her own began to strain from the lack of air. She felt ready to jump out of her skin with a mix of excitement and fear. She knew that if the train stopped again and Voldemort himself came walking into their compartment with frilly pink knickers, she wouldn't have been more surprised and afraid than at this moment.

"Ugh! Leave you two alone for more than five minutes and you never know what could happen," Ginny said in disgust as she entered the compartment with Harry, Luna and Neville. "Personally, though, I would have been more impressed, Hermione, if you had stuffed Ron into the trunk," she added as she sat down and looked up at the horrified couple.

Hermione was at a loss of words. She opened her mouth, but the only thing that came out was a small squeak. Growing bright red, she turned to her trunk, took out her uniform and bolted out the door. Ron sort of just stood there, watching her go before sitting down and staring out the window. Harry grinned and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's not because you kissed her," he commented and Neville couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N: I know plenty of you were waiting for that. **

**NairobiDawn:** I've already written the ending for this story and have started it's sequel and I haven't seen _an_ ending in sight.

**LitaFanForLife:** Thank you!

**connieewing:** I don't think I've heard from you in a while.

**OzDust:** You don't really see what they were planning until about the fourteenth or fifteenth chapter. So don't worry yourself until then.

**FreeSpritSprite:** I love their relationship as well.

**Wesker888:** I think that something else was right. I bet you liked this chapter.

**Avanell:** We'll never know, really.

**NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Arriving at Hogwarts

**A/N: I decided to put these two together because I knew you would all get angsty if I made you wait to see what would happen btwn Hermione and Ron.**

Arriving at Hogwarts, they exited the train and looked around, searching for Hagrid. They smiled and waved when they saw him. After saying a quick hello, they piled into a carriage. By this time, they could all see the ugly black winged horses.

Hermione was quick to ask Luna to sit next to her and Ginny sat opposite her. She seemed adamant on not meeting Ron's worried gaze. Harry nudged him and told him not to worry about it. Neville then muttered something about girls and how no man would ever understand them. When they got out of the carriage, Ron was finally able to snag Hermione and hold her back as everyone else moved up to the Great Hall.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip. This had been what she was trying to avoid. Sure, she had thought about her and Ron, but when he had kissed her, she got scared. With everything going on, she was sure if she was ready to let one more person into her life who was just as threatened as her parents. She knew how she would act if her parents died and even with Harry, but if something happened to Ron… The thought scared her to no end and caused her to stumble.

"You ok?" he asked concern evident on his face.

Hermione looked up at him and then over to where the students were heading. She wanted so much to join them. To breathe again. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she took another steadying breath and tried to tell herself what she'd told herself all summer. Ron was her best friend, and from her horrible behavior to him during the war, she was definitely not ready to face whatever it was that had been floating around the edges of that friendship for the past two or so years. She had resigned herself to that fact, and she had been determined to keep her word to herself. Unfortunately, Ron had to kiss her.

"Hermione-"

"Ms. Granger. Ms. Granger!"

They turned to see Professor McGonagall hurrying over to them. She was holding something small in her hand that glinted in the firelight.

"Professor McGonagall. What is it?" Hermione asked.

The professor handed her a small badge and offered a smile. "This was meant to get to you sooner, but some of the owls from Hogwarts have not been returning. Congratulations, Ms. Granger," she explained before turning and heading off down the stairs. Hermione looked down at her hand and gasped.

"I… I… I've been made Head… Head Girl," she whispered.

Ron watched as she struggled to keep it all together before she turned to him. "I've been made Head Girl, Ron," she repeated.

He offered her a smile. "Congratulations, Hermione," he whispered before turning to go to the Great Hall.

Hermione looked back down at her badge then turned to Ron. "Ron!" He stopped and turned. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. "Can we talk later?" she asked into his skin.

Ron nodded and pulled away. "Later," he whispered.

* * *

"Oh Hermione! It's beautiful!" Ginny gasped as they entered the Head Girl's private room. Harry plopped down on her couch and rested his legs on the table.

"I could get used to this," he commented, looking around.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand. A gust of air blew Harry's feet off the table.

"Hey!"

Hermione sat down beside him and looked around. "I suppose it's all right," she said.

"Suppose? Suppose? Have you gone mad?! It's gorgeous and it's private! What more could a girl ask for?" Ginny exclaimed, peeking into the bathroom. "Oh! It's just like the prefects bathroom! Except a little smaller, but… oh!" She disappeared into the bathroom and they could hear her fiddling around with several objects.

Hermione looked up at Ron, who was glancing around. "What do you think?" she asked.

Ron looked down at her and shrugged. "It's ok."

Harry rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. "Suppose? Ok? I swear, you two have gone barmy the moment you kissed," he muttered, going over to the bathroom. "Come on, Ginny," he called before going to the exit. "I'll see you in the morning," he said to Hermione before disappearing out the portrait hole. Ginny waved goodbye and left as well.

Hermione looked up at Ron and patted the space Harry had vacated. Ron walked over and sat down, making sure there was space between them. He then took a deep breath and turned to Hermione.

"Look, Hermione. About what happened on the train-"

"I got scared," Hermione blurted before closing her mouth tight and looking away in embarrassment.

Ron just stared at her. Scared? Hermione Granger didn't get scared. Well, not about a kiss anyway. What the hell was she scared of?

"Excuse me?" This was all Ron could come up with to answer this strange revelation. Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"When… when you kissed me I got scared because I was afraid of what would happen if… something happened," she finished pathetically. She seemed to be offering a lot of pathetic endings lately.

Suddenly it all became clear. The fire and the way she had broken down after relaying the whole thing about her father had caused her to pull away from him. Make her doubt herself about the whole thing.

"Hermione-"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid or heroic and we won't have to go on with this conversation," she interrupted again.

Ron just stared at her for a moment then leaned in and kissed her softly, letting her warm up to this new idea. He then pulled away and her heart broke.

He wouldn't be able to promise her. They both knew that. That was the way Ron was. He was loyal, protective and never backed down from a fight. Her asking him to not do anything stupid or heroic would be like asking Harry not to bring trouble. It was impossible.

Hermione closed her eyes and turned away from him, running her hands through her hair.

"Goodnight, Ronald," she said calmly. Her voice was so even and final that Ron knew there would be no chance of talking to her about this again. He had made his choice.

Sighing, he got up. "Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered before leaving.

That's when the tears came.

* * *

Hogwarts was greeted by an unnatural quiet the next morning as students entered the Great Hall for breakfast. There was tension there that made everyone uneasy. Several men and women whom no one had ever seen before were lining the walls, eyes forward and cold as ice. Harry felt the tensions rise when Hermione came in and sat down. She seemed to be ignoring Ron, though Ron didn't seem too interested in her. The two looked as if they were going through a battle of wills and Harry just prayed they wouldn't drag him into it. He had just gotten over a major war. He didn't want to be pulled into another.

"Welcome back, students."

Everyone looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the podium. To Harry, he looked different from his visit during to the Burrow. There was no more twinkle. There was no more smiling. Just the exhaustion only one organization could bring.

"The Ministry has been extremely worried about the Death Eater attacks going on over the summer and has requested that they send Hogwarts some of their finest to make sure that Hogwarts is safe. This however means that there are several new rules that must be put in place so that we all are safe."

There was a sudden uproar from angry students. Dumbledore slammed his fist down and there was a sudden silence.

"Now! As I have said last night, the Forbidden Forest is still off limits. There will also be no Hogsmeade trips until further notice."

Instant anarchy.

Students stood up and began screaming about the unfairness of the situation. There were several words used that made Professor Sprout grow completely red. Why should the students give up their Hogsmeade privileges? They had lost them last year due to Voldemort and now! Now they were to lose them again!

"SILENCE!"

Instant obedience.

Dumbledore sighed, too tired to deal with the students. "There will also be escorts for all classes and there will be Aurors stationed at the entrance of every house all day and night. Curfew is seven unless you have Astronomy, then you will have an escort for that period. Head Boy and Girl as well as prefects will be required to come to regular meetings. I hope that none of you show disrespect to these men and women who have come to make Hogwarts a much safer place. We would not want our guest to feel unappreciated. Now… once you have gotten your schedule, move along to your classes."

* * *

"I feel like a prisoner," Ron grumbled as they were escorted from Potions to Charms.

Hermione glanced over at him as she tried not to knock over a nervous first year. "Be glad you're not a prisoner, Ron," she replied, helping a second year along as they passed a crowd of third year Ravenclaws who didn't seem too happy about the two older men pushing them in the direction of the Divination Tower.

Ron rolled his eyes and scowled at her. "Fine, I feel like a sheep. Better?" he asked rudely.

Instead of answering, Hermione just moved on forward, helping two lost Hufflepuff girls. Harry glanced between the two and then nudged Ron.

"Do I want to know what happened last night after Gin and I left?" he asked as they entered the Charms room and sat down in the middle seat. Harry made the safe bet and sat between the two, though Hermione didn't seem to mind. Ron watched Flitwick as he demonstrated the charm they would be learning and sighed.

"She said she was scared," he whispered as he flicked his wand at the gerbil running around in front of him. The thing squealed and went flying into the air and onto Lavender Brown's hair. She started screaming and it took Flitwick, Pravati and a laughing Dean to get the thing off of her and calm her down.

"She was scared?" Harry asked, prodding his gerbil, who was eyeing him with a rather murderous look.

"Pay attention boys!" Flitwick scolded, placing Ron's gerbil back on the table and pointing to Harry's which was beginning to balloon to the size of a watermelon. "Good job, Hermione!" he said, his voice going up several octaves than it already was as he watched her gerbil perform many different miscellaneous tasks. Hermione smiled and flicked her wand again and her gerbil stopped, lying there and panting. Ron rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his gerbil.

"I guess it has something to do with her parents," he muttered.

"You mean the fire?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, grimacing as his gerbil turned the same color as his hair. "She said she didn't want me to do anything stupid or _heroic_."

"Well you definitely can't help doing anything stupid," Harry whispered with a smile.

Ron shot him a look before trying to reverse the unnatural look of his unhappy class assignment.

"Practice, practice, practice!" Flitwick squeaked as they exited his class.

"Why don't I ask Professor McGonagall to turn us into sheep then this would all make much more sense?" Ron asked as once again their escorts appeared.

"Yeah, well maybe then the Death Eaters won't be able to tell who's who," Harry added.

Ron smirked. "I'm no so sure, Harry. You might still have that ugly scar on your mug when you change. Then they'll just send you off to be made into lamb chops while the rest of us live the rest of our days smelling bad and having nothing better to do than make noise when the dog comes to round us up."

Harry smiled as well. "Then they'd definitely notice you and Gin before me. I don't think sheep with red coats are common around these areas," he replied.

"Oh stop it, both of you. We are _not_ sheep and we will not be turning into sheep any time soon," Hermione snapped before stepping through the portrait hole. Ron rolled his eyes and followed her through.

Harry sighed. "It's going to be a long year."

**A/N: Not exactly what you all wanted, but trust me it gets better. Not exactly for Ron and Hermione's relationship in particular, but from now on you will see the real underlying gloom that Anavell pointed out earlier.**

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Things will get better, Harry," she assured him._

_Harry leaned his head against the glass and breathed out. "How can you be so sure?"_

_Hermione leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, holding his arm as they stood there; waiting for the world to fall._

_"I'm not…"_


	6. The Ministry

**A/N: Here you go.**

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she approached the crowd of angry students in front of the bulletin board. Harry glanced over at her then shook his head, pointing at the sign.

"That's what's wrong," he replied angrily.

**_ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! DUE TO THE DEADLY CIRCUMSTANCES THAT HAVE UNFOLDED OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS, ALL OUTSIDE ACTIVITIES AND CLASSES HAVE BEEN CANCELLED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION._**

Hermione frowned and turned to Harry. "Is this because of what happened in Hogsmeade three days ago?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but it probably does. Bloody tyrants," he muttered as they made their way out of Gryffindor house.

"Hold up! Where do you think you're going?" an Auror stationed at the entrance asked.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and then pointed at her badge. "I'm Head Girl and we were just going to Dumbledore's office," she responded.

The Auror nodded. "Won't get far. Two angry redheads already stormed up there along with another fella. Heard one of the red's been causing some trouble," he commented.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Ron," she groaned and the two started running off down the hall to Dumbledore's office.

Entering, they were greeted with the noise of every angry Quiddich player in this school. Harry and Hermione looked around and spotted Ginny, who was standing in the corner of the office looking vicious. Dean was with her for some reason, whispering something to her. To Harry, he looked a bit to close to her.

"Ginny!" Hermione called as they shoved their way through the crowd. "What's going on?" she asked.

Ginny continued to glare at two officials who were conversing with Dumbledore quietly. "Dumbledore's been trying to work something out all morning with the Ministry. When we got here, they were still talking. I don't know what's going to happen. Dumbledore's been powerless really to what's going on at Hogwarts. It feels like fourth year all over again," she explained, watching the old Headmaster speak with the two stern officials.

Harry looked around and frowned. "Where's Ron?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Stupid git was escorted down to Filch for detention," she said flippantly.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "What did he do?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you care? You and him seemed to not be talking to each other," she said.

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "What happened, Ginny?" he asked, bringing them back to the matter at hand.

Ginny sighed but didn't answer. Dean glanced down at her and then pointed to one of the officials. He was short and stocky with a huge mustache and a small nose. His face was red and screwed up into a rather ugly expression as if he had just eaten a lemon. "Ron insulted the Ministry then told that man, Frederick Goldman that he was a prick and then proceeded to tell him where to go and how to get there. Two Aurors promptly grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out the door, but not before Ron managed to spew some rather nasty words about how the Ministry was intruding into Hogwarts and some stupid comment about Umbridge. Ever since then, we students have felt slightly better about ourselves," he explained. Turning to the two, he offered a mischievous smile. "Personally, I think they took Ron out because they were afraid he'd blast Goldman into yesterday. They had gotten into a nasty fight when the Aurors came. You know how Ron is."

Harry couldn't help but smile, trying to picture Ron being dragged out by two hulking Aurors while screaming that Umbridge was a toad. However, Hermione wasn't smiling. She looked more worried as Dumbledore stopped talking to the men and turned to the outraged students.

"I'm sorry to say but Quiddich is cancelled till further notice," he said before sitting down in his chair with exhaustion. Harry was about to go over to him when Hermione stopped him and shook her head, pointing to where McGonagall was standing with Snape. Harry frowned and nodded. They then left the room and started walking, eyeing the five Aurors trailing them, eyeing the rowdy crowd with mistrust.

"This is bullshit," he swore as they continued to walk.

"Don't swear, Harry," Hermione scolded. When Harry shot her a dark look she sighed and nodded. "We're not in the best of circumstances, but at least we're safe."

"Safe? We were safe before! The Ministry's taking things out of line just because there were a few Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. It's not that dangerous." His voice dripped with barely controlled rage.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to calm down, Harry. There's nothing we can do about it now, so we might as well find a way to deal with it," she told him.

Ginny snorted, crossing her arms. "I don't think dealing with this is going to work. The Death Eaters are on the rise and no matter what we do, they're going to find a way to get Harry."

"She's got a point," Harry agreed.

"I know, but-"

"An owl came for you, Harry," Colin Creevy said excitedly just as they entered the common room.

Harry frowned. "From who?" he asked as he followed Colin to the window. The boy shrugged and opened the window to let the owl in. It was a big black thing that squawked as it landed on the back of a chair. Several first year girls ran away, squealing as the thing continued to flap its wings, glaring at Harry as if accusing him for the thing's long journey.

Harry approached the bird carefully and took the letter away. The thing jerked forward, causing Harry to stumble back as the owl took flight and went out the window into the morning air. Harry glanced around then motioned for the girls to come up with him to the boys' dormitory. It took a moment because, for some reason unknown to Harry and Hermione, Ginny turned to Dean and whispered something to him. He smiled and nodded before leaving the common room. She then turned to the two with an innocent look and they went up stairs.

When they were in private, he opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I understand you've been having a bad first few weeks at Hogwarts. The Ministry can be tough but I beg you not to do anything to make yourself a target. Though they are there to protect you, there have been rumors that the new Minister, Gindham, has a connection with the Death Eaters, which he obviously denies. Be careful Harry and make sure you don't go off alone._

_On another note, please tell Hermione that her parents are fine. I know it's hard for her since she isn't allowed to send letters to Snuffle's place. And tell Ron that his parents are going to be stopping by in a few days for a chat with Dumbledore, just in case he wanted to know. I've heard that he and Hermione are not getting along, so I wish you the best._

_I'll send word when I hear more news on the Ministry. Until then, stay safe and out of trouble. Tell everyone I said hello and Tonks sends her greetings. She's been spending time with Hermione's parents, keeping them updated on several things. _

_Remus_

Harry looked up at the girls and waited for their reaction. Ginny was smiling.

"Well, if Grindham's a Death Eater then they're definitely going to find their way into Hogwarts," she commented good-naturedly.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded. "Lupin said they were rumors. We shouldn't think so badly of him. He's done some great things for us," she reminded them.

There was a moment of silence. They remembered the war. The great pain they had gone through to come out victorious and the nightmares that still haunted them when they slept.

Ginny looked down at her hands. "We should keep an eye on them though. No doubt they're reporting to the Minister about Harry and Dumbledore," she whispered.

Harry got up and moved over to a window, looking out. His eyes were clouded and they knew he was still in the past. Still consumed by his own personal nightmare. Ginny was about to go over to him when Hermione shook her head and Ginny sighed, leaving. Hermione waited for a moment then went over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this," she whispered.

Harry looked up at her then back outside. "This is the last safe place in the wizarding world and now it's the most wanted," he muttered, his voice strewn with overwhelming sadness.

"No one's going to leave just because we're threatened. We've been attacked before," she told him.

"Yeah, but… I don't know… I can feel something bad is about to happen," he whispered. "Something really bad."

Hermione removed her hand and looked him over in silence. This was no longer the little eleven year old boy she had walked in on seven years ago. The same little boy with the bright green eyes so eager to learn so much about his past and the magic that surrounded him. That innocence had been stripped from him and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he knew that. He knew that he would no longer be able to enjoy the rest of his days at Hogwarts because the ones he knew had been stripped away from him. Stripped away because of that accursed scar that stamped his haunted features. Those beautiful green eyes were filled with so much pain and his heart was surrounded by the thorns of loss. His one chance to really live had become the embodiment of everything he never wanted. The same look had filled his eyes when they all thought Remus Lupin was dead. Harry had almost lost the last living memory of what used to be good. Of what used to be…

"Things will get better, Harry," she assured him.

Harry leaned his head against the glass and breathed out. "How can you be so sure?"

Hermione leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, holding his arm as they stood there; waiting for the world to fall.

"I'm not…"

**A/N: A little Hermione/Harry moment. **

**kerosinkanister:** Don't worry about them. By the third story they getthings sorted out, which actually ends up to be really sad moment.

YES!

I'm already on the third installment of this story and you guys haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

(I feel much better now)

**OzDust:** I've always wanted a pet sheep:-)

**Wesker888:** Harry? Naw! Things always work out for Harry. As for the people he loves...

**charma10:** Yes, they were _extremely_ close, but as for looking forward to something. You have to wait a while. There's more than a sequel. There's a sequel to _that_ sequel! As for the dying, I think I've done a pretty good job on keeping people alive. I think that the real killings happen in the second installment, which you will be surprised by.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Ron and Hermione, of course… Dumbledore… your family… you," he whispered. _

_Ginny blushed and looked away, her heart once again racing. Harry then leaned up and kissed her..._

**I hope you guys are prepared for the next chapter, because you finally enter my world of dementia. **


	7. Interuption

**A/N: I'm doing double!**

_'Tis more noble to forgive, and more manly to despise, than to revenge an Injury._ **Benjamin Franklin**

Ginny entered the common room, thankful for her two hour free period before Potions. She was surprised to find Harry sitting by the fire, flipping through a rather large book with a bored look in his face. He then reached up and rubbed his scar. Frowning, she went over to him and sat down beside him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, startling him.

"No… I mean, yeah, I'm fine," he stammered, surprised by her sudden appearance.

Ginny pointed to his scar. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It's been bothering me all summer."

Ginny watched him close the book he had been trying to read then lean back in the couch, closing his eyes.

"Harry… I never thanked you for what you did after-"

"Don't," Harry said quickly, opening his eyes to meet her blue ones. "You don't have to thank me."

Ginny frowned, confused by his sudden shift in attitude. "Yes I do. If it weren't for you, my dad and brothers would be-"

"Stop it Ginny," he snapped, turning to the simmering fireplace. "I don't want you to thank me. I did what I did and let's just leave it at that."

Ginny just stared at him for a while, amazed at how fast his demeanor could change in just a few seconds. She knew he was a bit edgy with all the Ministry officials coming around asking him questions he'd rather not answer, but she didn't realize how much so until just now.

"Ok… I'm going to go, now," she whispered, before getting up.

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand. "No… don't go," he begged. Ginny looked down at his hand and then up at him before nodding and sitting down next to him again. She willed her heart rate to come back under control as she looked over the book he had been reading.

"Potions?"

"Snape's making my life miserable," Harry muttered, shoving the offending book away.

"Well at least some things haven't changed," Ginny commented with a smirk.

"Hmm," was all Harry managed to say as he stared into the fire.

"Can I ask you something, Harry?" Ginny whispered.

Harry looked up at her and nodded silently. "What is it?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "When… When you were facing Voldemort, were you scared?" she asked. She then rolled her eyes at herself. "Well, of course you were scared, but were you scared to die… alone?" she added softly.

Harry gazed up at her for what seemed like a long time and Ginny grew extremely uncomfortable under the intensity of those beautiful green eyes.

"I don't know…" he finally answered, turning away from her. "I guess so, but I wasn't really thinking about dying. I was thinking about all the people I'd leave behind if I died…"

"Like who?" Ginny asked. It was a stupid question, but she felt that she had to know if he had been thinking about her when facing Voldemort. He looked up at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"Ron and Hermione, of course… Dumbledore… your family… you," he whispered.

Ginny blushed and looked away, her heart once again racing. Harry then leaned up and kissed her cheek gently, which left her absolutely speechless.

"Ginny-"

"Ron, you prat, you're not supposed to _tell_ her that," came Hermione's irate voice from the portrait hole as they entered.

"Well, how was I supposed to know she'd could give me detention? Besides, it wasn't that bad. I just commented on how much she looked like one of those ladies I'd seen in Nocturn Alley," Ron defended.

"You said she looked like a whore," Hermione shot back angrily. "_Honestly_ Ronald. Do you _really_ think that was necessary?"

"Me! You're the one who started it. If I can recall properly you said, 'she looks a bit like a scarlet woman, if you ask me,'" Ron said in a voice that sounded familiar to Hermione's.

"I said that to _you_, Ron. Not to her. I _didn't_ mean for you to go tell her!" Hermione said, insulted that he would accuse her of his wrong doing.

"Well, you should have made yourself clear," Ron shot back lamely.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and smiled; amused that, even though they weren't together, they acted like an old married couple.

"Then you should think before you speak," Hermione hissed before walking away from him and going back out the portrait entrance.

Ron made a face at her back then went over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting and sat down in a chair. He let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair, looking thoroughly put out.

"You know, you could just stop trying," Ginny suggested cheerfully.

Ron shot her a nasty look before getting up and going up the dormitory stairs. "Sod off, Ginny," he growled.

Ginny and Harry shared a look before laughing.

"Those two are going to drive me crazy," Harry told Ginny.

She nodded, holding her sides as she calmed herself down. "Let's just hope that they don't kill each other."

* * *

The manor was quiet as a young man moved down the stairs and across the foyer with timed perfection. He didn't seem in to much of a hurry though his eyes were hardened by the news of an unexpected visitor. 

He entered his father's old office and found her standing there, sipping a firewhiskey while gazing into the dying fire.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, angered by her courage to come here when he was being watched.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Why Draco… I'm surprised. You don't want me around?" She approached him with an intimidating grace that would make any man waver. She leaned into his ear, her lips caressing his skin. "You didn't mind my presence last night."

Draco moved around her, fixing himself a drink and then sitting down behind his father's desk.

"What do you want?"

She smiled and pulled out papers and a large sheet that looked oddly like a blue print. She placed them on the desk before stepping back and watching his reaction.

He had none. Draco Malfoy's expression remained unreadable as he flipped through the papers and then looked over the blue print.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, his tone just as deceptive as his eyes.

"I have my fields of expertise and you have yours," was all she said, her eyes giving away nothing as well, though her lips sported a wicked grin.

Draco stood, pointing at the blue print. "I want a copy sent down to Warrington. He's dealing with the train project," he told her in a cold voice.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're sending a pup to do a job many of _us_ would dream to have?"

"The Hogwarts Express's fool's gold. Entertaining, but only useful to carry the dead," Draco snapped. "Hogwarts is the real treasure… Besides," he said, looking up at her through stormy eyes. "I'll need you with me when we get in."

"You're just like your father," she murmured and his fingers curled around her neck in an instant. She whipped out a blade and held it to his throat.

Draco smiled. "You're a deceitful woman," he commented, letting her go.

The woman smiled, placing the blade back into her robes. "I was a Slytherin, Draco."

He reached up and fingered her black hair, his eyes going over her with mild interest.

"You will be there when we get into Hogwarts," he said before moving to leave the room.

Bellatrix moved to him and turned him around so that he faced her.

"Since we're talking about what I will and will not do, what will you do with the Mudblood and the Weaslette when you get them?"

Draco reached up to her robes and unbuttoned them, watching as they fell to the floor, revealing black lace. "I'll kill them… slowly," he whispered before kissing her shoulder.

Bellatrix ran her hand over the scar that was a reminder to him every day of what had happened during the war. "I want the redhead," she whispered. "I have a score to settle with Potter."

"The Weasley is more of my liking, though," Draco responded, his lips moving further up her neck.

Bellatrix took hold of his hands, pulling him close until their bodies were touching. "Then screw her and give her to me… but I would prefer her alive," she hissed, their lips barely touching.

Draco gave her a smile that did not reach his hardened eyes. "She'll be breathing. The same cannot be said for the Mudblood," he hissed, his eyes closing when her fingers traced the scar gently.

Bellatrix smiled as he kissed her fiercely.

**A/N: You have now entered my twisted train of thought, though I didn't really give you much to work with. You all have tons of hints though... I think.**

**connieewing:** I hope you liked this.

**charma10:** Well, now that you have a semiplot, you can sort of see where this is headed... maybe? As for what I said, I never actually said they'd both be alive when they sorted things out. I just said they'd sort it out. :)

**kerosinkanister:** Like I said to charma. I said they work it out. I didn't say how.


	8. Odd Behavior

**A/N: I'm enjoying this story.**

Weeks turned to months and soon they were into December. Hell had claimed Hogwarts and Satan made himself known in the form of the Aurors. Dumbledore could not be found anywhere and rumors were starting to circulate that he had resigned from the position. Harry had immediately shot down that idea as well as the person spreading it. He and Filch became best friends.

Hermione and Ron were now talking to each other, though Hermione was adamant on keeping their topic for discussion away from their own relationship. This wasn't that hard, seeing as everyone was tense and waiting for someone to blow up on. Ron and Hermione did a lot of screaming. Everyone else just watched.

The only thing everyone had to look forward to was the Hogsmeade trip.

Yes… the Hogsmeade Trip.

The elusive Dumbledore had pulled a few strings and the Ministry was allowing the edgy students this one time to get out of the castle.

There was much rejoicing.

The night before, Harry and Neville were sitting in the commons, playing Exploding Snap while Ginny watched, stroking an agitated Crookshanks, who had popped out of no where. Dean and Seamus were also watching, though to Harry and Ron, Dean seemed to be sitting a little to close to Ginny. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the corner near the fire. Hermione was curled up in a ball, reading a rather large book while Ron was struggling with his Transfiguration essay. Harry, Neville and Dean would occasionally look up when Hermione would refuse to help Ron with his essay then go back to their game, trying hard to ignore the two bickering seventh years.

"No, Ron, I will not help you because this should have been done two days ago when I told you to do it," she hissed, trying desperately to read her book.

"But Hermione, please. I just need your help with the conclusion and that's it. Why don't you just let me see yours and I'll get an idea," he suggested tensely.

Hermione shot him a nasty look. "I will _not_ let you look at _my_ essay. _You_ will do _your_ essay by _your_self," she growled before going back to her book.

"Why are you acting so…"

"So what?" Hermione asked, setting down her book and fixing him with an even gaze.

Ron met her gaze and squared his shoulders. "Mean? Heated? _Bitchy_?"

There was a loud crack and Harry choked on his own spit while Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and basically all of Gryffindor stared at Ron in horror and awe.

"He's a dead man," Dean muttered, watching as Hermione turned completely red and stood up, glaring daggers at him.

"You… you…" She was at a loss for words at how forward and rude he had been. She had several ideas of how to approach the situation, but none of them would sum up the anger she felt against him in that moment.

"Are you just going to stutter?" Ron asked, standing up as well.

Everyone's jaws were now on the ground. When had Ron grown so bold?

"I can't believe you!" she screamed.

"I'm not the one acting all wound up," he responded tersely.

"You prick! You have no right to act that way," she snapped.

"Prick? I'm not the one getting all heated up about a small comment, no matter how true it was," he shot back.

"So what are you saying?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, maybe that you're being silly."

"Silly! Silly! I'm not acting silly! I have every right to do what I did," she ground out.

"Yeah, well it's a stupid reason if you ask me."

"Me not wanting to get hurt is a stupid reason?"

Suddenly they all felt very out of place. This argument had taken a sharp turn into a subject no one thought it would be brought to.

"Well, you pushing me away isn't helping the situation," Ron snapped, glaring at her.

Harry glanced over at Neville in confusion.

_What the hell were they talking about?_

Hermione bit her lip and looked away. "Look, Ron. This isn't easy for me, but its better this way, so can we please drop it," she whispered.

At first it looked as if Ron was far from dropping this particular subject but after a pleading look from Hermione he backed down, looking thoroughly defeated. His shoulders sagged as he picked up his essay and quill.

"Fine," he whispered before trudging up the stairs and disappearing around the corner into the boys' dormitory.

Hermione watched him go then sat down in her seat again, wiping away hot tears. "Fine," she muttered.

Seamus, however, didn't look fine. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and looked up. "FINE? Fine! You're just going to let her do that? Why don't you just come down here and kiss her so that we'll all be saved from another argument!"

Hermione shot him one of the nastiest looks anyone had ever seen then got up and stormed out. Dean snickered and glanced over at Seamus, who looked mildly frightened.

"Why don't _you_ go kiss her?"

The common room burst out in laughter while Harry sat there in silence, his mind fixated on the defeated look Ron had sported before leaving. Was he really giving up on this?

**A/N: Wow! Talk about awkward situations. I promise you, from here on, it gets interesting.**

**Chapter Tease:**

_When she reached the common room, she sat down on one of the couches and curled up into a ball, resting her head down on the gold pillow. Her eyes closed and the fire returned._


	9. Being Scared

**A/N: Thanks everyone... :-( _really... thanks. _**

"Hermione! Hermione, wait up! No, I'm just going to see a friend. What do you mean I can't go, she's just over there? Look, that's her. Let me go," Ginny snapped, pulling away from the affronted Auror and marching over to where Hermione was sitting. When she got closer, she slowed down and frowned. It looked as if Hermione had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was occasionally sniffing as she sat on the stairs.

"Hermione… what happened?" she asked.

Hermione jerked and looked up in shock. That's when Ginny saw the pain that bore her down and broke her up inside. She looked exhausted.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny gasped, sitting down beside her friend and taking her arm. "What happened?" she asked softly.

Hermione pointed to the letter lying at her feet. "My dad's gone missing," she whispered, her voice hoarse from obviously crying too hard. Ginny's heart went out to her friend and she gathered Hermione into a loving hug, holding her there as Hermione began to cry again. "They don't know if he's alive or not," she babbled into her friend's shoulder.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry! Do Harry and Ron know?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No… I just found out," she mumbled.

Ginny watched as a horde of students passed by, giving them odd looks. She rubbed Hermione's shoulders and looked down into her teary eyes. "Let's go find them. They're probably waiting for us anyway," she whispered.

Hermione shook her head again. Even that movement seemed to be causing her too much pain."I don't want to go…"

Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes carefully. "I understand… I'll go tell Ron that we're going to stay back," she said, about to get up.

Hermione grabbed her arm. "No, Ginny! I don't want you to give up your time to go to Hogsmeade because of me. I'll be ok. You should go," she insisted.

Ginny shook her head. "No. I'll stay with you and keep you company. I'm not about to abandon my friend while she's in pain."

"Last call for Hogsmeade!" a student called.

Hermione saw Ginny glance longingly to the crowd of excited students as they moved out to the carriages. Hermione gave Ginny a nudge.

"Go… really, go. I'm fine really," she insisted, wiping her eyes and standing up. "Seriously, I just want some quiet time to collect myself," she whispered.

"Last call!"

Ginny bit her lip, looking very uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Go!" she told Ginny, giving her a push to the entrance.

Ginny gave Hermione one last look before running down the stairs and out the entrance. Hermione sighed and looked up the stairs before making her way up them, passing several put out second years.

When she reached the common room, she sat down on one of the couches and curled up into a ball, resting her head down on the gold pillow. Her eyes closed and the fire returned.

* * *

Ron stopped at the Fat Lady, glancing around, thankful that the guards were not there for the day. 

"She didn't seem too happy when she came in," the Fat Lady told him, eyeing him warily.

Ron felt even better about the situation. "Thanks," he muttered before giving the password and entering. At first he didn't see her but then he stopped and saw her lying there on the couch, her eyes closed. His heart constricted when he saw her, his lungs closing up on their own accord so that he couldn't breathe. She was so beautiful yet he could tell she was in so much pain. Her pink lips were pulled into a frown a she slept there. When Ginny had told him about her father, the event that had occurred the night before came crashing over him and he felt like an idiot. She had every right to pull away. To be afraid.

He took the time to study her. He observed the way her hair fell into soft curls over her face, covering the hurt that he knew she felt. By the way she was gripping the couch he could tell that she was having a bad dream. How could someone so beautiful feel so much agony? How could someone so perfect have been through so much pain?

Before he could stop himself, he had moved over to her and kneeled down beside the couch. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be beside her when she woke up. He wanted her to know everything that had been going through his mind the past few weeks and he needed her to know it as soon as possible. He wanted to take away the pain she was feeling just now. He wanted her to smile again.

Reaching up, he brushed a curl out of her face and his chest constricted even tighter. She had always been that way with him. She had always had the ability to get a rise out of him and take his breath away at the same moment. And now…

"Ron… is that you?"

Ron removed his hand instantly and his eyes widened in surprise when he found himself staring into the blurry brown eyes of Hermione Granger. She looked up at him in confusion and blinked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, watching him carefully as he struggled to find a reasonable excuse that wouldn't make him look like a complete jerk.

"Ginny…" He coughed, clearing his voice and then he tried again. "Ginny told me about your father. I stayed behind to see how you were," he whispered.

She just stared at him from her spot on the pillow, her eyes filling with tears again. Over the years she had gotten used to his small acts of kindness even when he acted like a prick. But in this moment she truly saw him for who he had become. He cared for her and she was more important to him than their only Hogsmeade trip that they knew of.

"Why?" she heard herself asking. She didn't know why she asked him, but for some reason she felt the need to know why he was here, watching her sleep. She needed to know why he was so close, making it hard for her to breath as she lay there, unable to move.

He also seemed unable to move. For a moment he just stared at her, at a loss for words. He then blinked and stood up suddenly. He needed to distance himself from her. If he didn't, he'd probably do something stupid.

Hermione raised her head off the pillow and propped herself up on her elbow, gazing up at him through expectant brown eyes. Ron watched the way her hair fell to her shoulders in soft curls, contrasting with her pale skin and puffy red eyes.

Coughing, Ron looked around; hoping that some first year would come barging in at any moment. No one came.

Hermione seemed to be getting slightly agitated by his lack of tongue and her frown deepened. "Why?" she asked impatiently.

"I… I just wanted to see how you were," he whispered.

He could have sworn he saw something flicker in her eyes. To Ron it looked like disappointment but it disappeared to fast for him to really tell. She then looked down at the floor, looking slightly confused. She took a deep breath and looked around, searching for something.

"Oh," she said dully.

"Hermione-"

She got off the couch and moved towards the stairs suddenly, cutting Ron off. Unfortunately, she had gotten up to quickly and she became disoriented, reaching out for something to hold onto before she fell. Ron ran over and grabbed her arm and she fell into his chest, holding onto his shirt as she steadied herself.

"You ok?" he asked, concern etched onto his furrowed brow.

Hermione looked up at him and in that moment she desperately wanted to disappear. She wanted to bolt from his arms because she felt confused. She felt out of control and that above all things scared her.

Ron could see it in her eyes. He could see her need to leave, but this time he didn't let her go. He was tired of letting her control the situation. He hated having to let her go on while he still stood on the edge of what could be something more.

She jerked and yelped again when he kissed her, her hands on his chest trying to push him away. But he was stronger and he pulled her closer, one of his hands moving to the small of her back and causing her to shudder as his mouth moved against hers with the intention of getting his point across. Hermione's heart constricted and her chest heaved as she tried to breathe. Just the fact that their bodies were so close was doing things to her mind that she never thought possible. A war was going on inside of her and now, her heart was going to win. Her mind kept on telling her that it was too risky and that allowing herself to be with him would put her in danger of getting hurt. She shoved that thought aside as he continued to kiss her, pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly she felt safe. She felt like she was home.

When they finally broke away, breathless, Hermione backed away, trying to clear her mind so that she could speak.

"Ron… Ron, I-"

"What?" Ron asked, taking her face in his hands.

She could feel the tears start to come again and looked away, holding his hands to her face.

"I'm… I'm scared," she whispered.

Ron watched her struggle with her emotions and removed his hands. "I… I can't take back what I said before, Hermione. You know that."

Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes. "I know… I'm just scared."

Ron couldn't help the small smile that crept on his features.

"I scare you?"

Hermione looked up at him and shook her head. "No… I said I was scared," she corrected.

Ron pulled her to him, a grin now on his face. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you're scared of me," he whispered before kissing her deeply, his hands going around her waist and resting on the small of her back. Hermione's hands went around his neck and her fingers went through his hair. He felt her shudder under his touch and he pulled away to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Told you," he whispered cheekily, giving her a lop-sided grin.

Hermione ran a finger down his jaw pensively before looking up at him. "Oh shut up," she muttered before kissing him again.

**A/N: This chapter was not supposed to come out until tomorrow, but after everyone's reaction to chapter 7, I had to speak. I _honestly_ forgot that Bellatrix was Draco's aunt or whatever because I really don't look over the books when I'm writing, especially book five, so I honestly forgot. I really wouldn't have done what I did if I had remember the whole thing and I am _really_ sorry for that. At this moment in time though, having written this one and the second one in it's entirity and having started the third installment, I am not going to really be able to change it. But I am SOOOOOO sorry for everything. I had honestly forgotten about the whole thing until somebody mentioned it which kind of brought my intelligence down to an all time low... so I am EXTREMELY sorry. Seriously, I am for anyone who felt uncomfortable, knowing about the relationship. I would have never done that if I had remembered, but seeing as I'm an utter idiot, I forgot. I am completly sorry for everything! Really. **

**I feel like an idiot.**


	10. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

_There is nothing like a dream to create the future._ **Victor Hugo**

* * *

_A scream filled her ears and she could feel her heart race as the footsteps drew near._

_Tick, tock. Tick tock._

_The ticking and tocking went to slow for her frightful heart and to fast for her frozen mind. The beating drum that came from the foundations shook the house and forced her further up the stairs as the steps drew ever closer. Never stopping but never reaching their destination._

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

_A countdown perhaps?_

_A death toll?_

_A scare tactic?_

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

_Once again, the drum pounded and lightening lit up the house as it cracked. Rain poured, drowning her in her own fear. Her own cowardice._

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

_The deepened voice called to her, its tone dripping with seduction and murder. _

_As she made her way up the stairs, she could see the fire. The fire that mocked her and licked at her toes and moaned for her skin._

_She slipped and turned around as the fire surged for her. It glinted off her skin and matched her hair in color as it surrounded her and consumed her._

_Tick, tock. Tick, to-_

_There was a scream and everything stopped along with her heart. She slipped into a bedroom and slammed the door, the clicking of the lock not calming her in the least. She pressed her back to the wall and slid down the wall, letting the rain fall on her as the steps continued their journey to her, seeking her with a vengeance. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe, her red hair plastered to her face as she felt cold beads of sweat make their way down her brow._

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

_The drum continued, shaking the house and delivering an atmosphere of chaos as the door began to jerk, the outside longing to be in and the inside longing to be dead._

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

_She inched to the corner of the stormy room and her eyes grew when the outside charged in, brown eyes seeking her out._

_Getting off the floor, her mind stopped upon seeing her father, glaring at her._

"_You left me. You left me!"_

_No… that couldn't be!_

_She would never abandon him. She begged and pleaded for him to understand, but he still approached, hell on his heals and Satan on his shoulder, whispering to him._

_Screams._

_Boom. Boom. Boo-_

_Opened eyes revealed a vast nothingness at first then focus brought in a line of trees that protected another line of trees against nature's icy fury._

_With chattering teeth, she turned around and gasped upon seeing the Burrow._

_What?_

_Whispering._

_She whirled around and her heart stopped once more._

_There were at least a hundred of them, if not more._

_Death Eaters. _

_They approached from the forest, creeping in the snow as they moved up to the Burrow like death. The snow covered their tracks as they moved past her, regarding her presence as the wind around them. She tried to call a warning, but no sound came and she watched in horror as they entered the house and screams exited along with the souls of those inside. _

_Falling to her knees, she closed her eyes and tried to scream._

_Suddenly she was plunged into the forest and hit the ground running._

_Desperate to escape, she found herself running from the evil that so obsessively pursued her. Her heart pounded in her ears and she knew it could hear it. It wanted her blood but she would not let it have her._

_The thoughts of her father came crashing around her as she flew through the bushes and stumbled over sharp rocks, leaving a gleaming red trail behind her. _

_She skidded to a stop and looked around, her lungs burning as she struggled to breathe. _

_A vast lake was before her with nothing but a large rock in the middle. On the other side, Hogwarts stood in all its beauty. _

_Screaming._

_She turned to see it standing there, glaring at her through red eyes. Its eyes roved over her body in lust, from her torn legs to her wet hair that stuck to her face. Its mouth pulled back into a wicked grin, exposing sharp white fangs that knew only one purpose._

_Kill. Kill. KILL!_

_She screamed and turned, running right into the water. Before she could make another sound, she went under and silence ruled her world._

_Silence._

_There was no more wind and no more snow, but the deafening silence of a place unknown._

_Opening her eyes, she found herself on a rock. Surrounding her was a lake and far off was the silhouette of Hogwarts. Fireflies danced around as the moon lit up her pale skin and her red hair. She noticed that a small trickle of blood was making its way down the rocks and into the lake. She then realized it was coming from her legs._

_Why was she here?_

_She moved to the edge of the rock and looked down into the crystal waters, surprised at how clear it was. Her hallowed reflection stared back at her through scared blue eyes and she felt a cool breeze float over the waters towards her. Everything about the place seemed unreal. The water, the moon… even Hogwarts looked ethereal. _

_She looked up and around, wondering how she was going to get off when something drew her attention back to the water._

_She gasped. _

_The girl beneath the water seemed to be screaming as she pounded her fist against the invisible field that separated them._

"_Hermione!" Ginny screamed, reaching down to the water but not able to get to her friend._

"_Ginny! You need to get out! You need to get out, now!" came Hermione's muffled cries from the depths as she continued to pound on the clear barrier._

_Ginny looked around. "What's going on? Why?"  
_

"_Behind you!" Hermione screamed, pointing to something behind Ginny's shoulder._

_She turned just in time to see the evil shove her into the lake. _

_Ginny's body hit the ground so hard, it took her a few minutes to move again. Her eyes then bulged and she opened her mouth to take in air. She started coughing and turned over on her stomach and retched. Her red hair stuck to her face as she continued to cough, looking around._

_The first thing she noticed was the graves._

_Eyes wide, she backed away and gasped, seeing the name on the stone. _

_Harry James Potter._

_It was if someone had hit her in the stomach and there was no air left to breathe. _

_Tears fell down her dirt-stained cheeks as she looked around. Pulling herself to her feet she looked around and nearly fell to pieces._

_Ronald Bilius Weasley._

_William Arthur Weasley._

_Hermione Jane Granger._

_Her brothers. Her parents. Her friends and loved one…_

_Backing up, she toppled over a destroyed tombstone and she gasped in pain when she cut her hand on the stone. She crawled over and wiped the dirt off the letters and then fell backwards, screaming._

_Ginerva Molly Weasley._

* * *

"What happened to her?" Ron demanded as they stood outside of the Hospital Wing. 

Neville shook his head, pointing to Luna, who seemed to not be paying attention since they had arrived back at Hogwarts.

Ron looked ready to lunge at her when Hermione took his arm and shook her head before going over to Luna herself.

"Luna, what happened to Ginny?"

Luna looked at Hermione with a slightly condemning gaze. "She said she felt bad about leaving you behind. I asked why she did and she didn't answer me. She was staring at something in the woods. Then she took off and before the Aurors could stop her, she disappeared. I found her behind Hog's Head, sounding like a grandfather clock," she said in a dreamy voice. "She sounded rather silly, if you ask me," she added.

Ron looked murderous and Hermione grabbed him before he could get his hands on the oblivious girl.

"It's not her fault. Ginny ran off and got in trouble. Be thankful she was alive when Luna found her," she told his friend.

"Ron! Ron!"

They all turned to see Percy and George running up the stairs and onto the landing where they were waiting. Ron frowned upon seeing Percy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He hadn't meant to sound rude or anything, but with everything going on at the Ministry, the Weasley's hardly ever saw Percy or Mr. Weasley. Percy hesitated for a moment, and then stood a little straighter.

"I was informed that Ginny was in trouble. I met Fred and George here," he replied stiffly.

"Where is Fred?" Hermione asked, slightly unnerved by the appearance of one twin but not the other.

George and Percy looked behind them and frowned, letting everyone know that they had obviously thought he was with them.

"Must have gone to see if Dumbledore was here," George muttered before turning back to them. "Have you heard anything about Ginny?" he asked, changing the subject instantly.

They shook their heads, glancing at the solid oak doors that separated them from the redhead on the other side.

"What happened to her?" Percy asked urgently.

Ron shot a look at Luna before moving off to the side. Hermione offered Luna an apologetic look which Luna missed and then went over to where Ron was standing, whispering to him softly. Harry had been quiet the whole time, his face pale as he stared out the window. They wouldn't get any information out of him. George looked at Luna and frowned, not knowing whether to ask her about Ginny or her mental health. Percy then turned to Neville, who had been silent since Ron had arrived in high form.

"Well?"

* * *

"Draco… can I talk to you?" 

The blonde looked up from his reading and nodded, watching as Blaise Zabini entered the office and sat down in a plush chair.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"The men are ready to go into Hogsmeade," the young man said, fiddling the Death Eater mask in his hands. "When do you want them to go?"

Draco looked up at Blaise and ran his hands through his hair.

"Not yet. We just gave Weasley back. I want to wait until tonight… then you're going to lead them," he said.

Blaise stared at him for a moment then smiled. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "I'll join you later, but I have to meet with some Ministry officials. They're promising a healthy amount for the capture of Hogsmeade," he told his friend.

"Does Bellatrix know?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head. "She doesn't need to know."

"She's dangerous, Draco."

"So am I," Draco growled, standing up.

Blaise shrugged. "I'm just saying that she might be using you for personal gain," he commented as he left the room.

Draco smiled as he gazed into the fire. "Then we wouldn't be that much different."

**A/N: ... **


	11. Explanations

**A/N: This is when it all starts. This is when it all ends. **

_Life is just one damned thing after another_. **Elbert Hubbard**

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

"Why does she keep making that noise?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice filled with concern and fear.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Madame Pomfrey looked up from applying a potion to Ginny's skin and shook her head. "I cannot answer that question. I haven't been able to stop it, though it doesn't seem to be doing her any harm. She's fine otherwise," she answered, going back to rubbing the foul smelling liquid to Ginny's cut skin.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

"I don't think I can stand it anymore," Mrs. Weasley commented, watching her daughter carefully.

Hermione felt someone tug on her arm and she looked up to see Ron staring over on the other side of the bed, closer to the door. She followed his gaze and froze upon seeing the look on Harry's face. He had not said a word since Ginny had been brought in and Hermione had a feeling she knew why. Glancing up at Ron, she weaved her way around the crowd of red heads to where Harry stood. Flashing a look at Ginny's prone body, she touched Harry's arm and motioned for the exit.

At first, Harry seemed to not want to leave, but after noticing the determined look in Hermione's eyes, he gave one last glanced over to Ginny before the two left quickly.

As they walked down the hall to the steps, Hermione decided to find out what was wrong.

"You ok, Harry?" she asked lightly, though there was nothing light about the way she was watching him.

"I'm fine." His voice was so small and hoarse; Hermione had to take a second to realize what he had actually said. Frowning, she continued.

"You've been quiet ever since Ginny came in," she whispered.

"Just thinking."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Hermione," he ground out, his jaw clenched tightly as they walked down the stairs and started towards the common room.

"You were pale too," she added.

Harry stopped where he was and Hermione had to turn around to see why.

He was just standing there, staring at the ground as if hoping it would swallow him up at any moment. She could see pain flood his pale features and she suddenly wished she hadn't pressed the subject.

"Luna lied," he whispered, eyes still on the ground.

"What?" Hermione asked, not having heard him.

"Luna lied," he said a little louder, shoving his fist into his pockets.

"What… What do you mean Luna lied? You mean she didn't go off into the forest?"

Harry shook his head. "She did go off into the forest, but not because she saw something… it was because of me."

Hermione moved over to him, taking his arm. "Harry, what did you do?" she whispered, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I… I took your advice and I told her I wasn't afraid anymore. Apparently though, she'd been dating Dean for the past few months and had just broken up with him. And by just I mean a few minutes before."

Hermione was about to say something then stopped, realizing she didn't know what to say. These bizarre turn of events were starting to leave her speechless.

"Anyway," Harry muttered, still staring at the invisible hole in the ground. "She said she needed some space. She said she needed to think," he whispered.

"So she ran into the woods?" Hermione asked, surprised by Ginny's lack in judgment.

Harry shook her head. "She walked over to the Shrieking Shack. That's when it happened, I guess. Luna _did_ find her behind Hog's Head, though," he added, wanting to get the facts straight.

Hermione was confused. Ginny, like Ron, rarely thought things over before doing them. Many of the Weasley's were like that. They'd go for it then question it later, which was the main difference between her and Ron, but she wasn't going to think about their current situation at the moment. Harry was standing here before her, beating himself up over something he couldn't have predicted.

She moved over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault, Harry. Things happen. Remember?"

"It was a Death Eater, who did that to her," he whispered, pulling away from his friend. "They're out there," he told her.

Hermione frowned. "I guess the Ministry was right not to let us go to Hogsmeade," she muttered.

Harry just nodded for a while then shook his head. "How are you?"

At first Hermione was confused, then a look of pain crossed her eyes and she looked away.

"It's only been a few hours since I found out, Harry. I… I'm tired of being afraid. I'm-"

"Harry! Hermione! I've been looking all over for you!"

They looked down the hall to see Dennis Creevy carrying a rather agitated Hedwig. The moment she spotted Harry, she detached herself from the boy and glided over to Harry's outstretched hand and proceeded to peck him on the ear.

"Ow! What did I do?" Harry asked, rubbing the side of his face before turning to Dennis.

"Thank you, Dennis," he said, watching as the boy beamed and then left.

"She's got something on her leg," Hermione said, pointing to Hedwig.

Harry reached up and took off the small note before they began to walk. Hedwig hopped up onto Harry's shoulder and tried desperately not to fall off as they walked.

"Who's it from, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry opened the note and read.

_Hello Harry,_

_I must be quick because I don't have much time. Don't bother worrying about the Aurors. Focus on Hogsmeade. As you probably know, it's not safe and as soon as they drive out the locals, they're going to set base there, so be on the look out. I must ask you to do something for me, though and it will be dangerous and you are at risk of getting expelled so I understand if you refuse. I need you to go to the Shrieking Shack. There, you will find a file. The file contains information given by a very eager patron in Bulgaria. It might help us with the Death Eaters. This is all I can tell you._

_You must hurry!_

_Lupin_

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at Harry, who was still staring at the note. Her shoulders sagged and a look of dread crossed over her face.

"You can't be considering this, Harry. We could be killed! Or expelled!" she shouted, the latter thought causing her to shudder.

"We need to get information about the Death Eaters, Hermione. This might be our only chance," he hissed.

"Only chance? This our lives we're talking about! You heard Dumbledore! Hogsmeade isn't safe anymore! Because it's not safe we can't even have Quiddich games! And if it's so dangerous, why doesn't Lupin do it himself?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Harry pushed past Hermione. "I don't care what you say, Hermione, I'm going," he said.

Hermione stood there for a moment then let out an all-suffering groan before running after him.

* * *

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. 

"I'm sure there's something morally wrong abut this," Hermione hissed as they sat beside Ginny. She was still making noises.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

"No one said you had to come, Hermione," Harry pointed out, shooting her a glare. She returned the look and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something?"

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Hermione covered her ears. "I can't stand it. She's going to drive me crazy," she groaned. "What are we waiting for anyway?" she asked.

"Neville," Luna answered suddenly, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

Hermione shot her a strange look before going back to staring at Ginny.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

"I'm right here," Neville said quietly, handing Luna a broom. "It took me a while to take it from the closet," he explained apologetically.

Hermione looked appalled. "_Stealing_. We're adding _stealing_ to our list of rules we're going to break tonight?" she squeaked.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, standing up and pulling out his own broom. "It's not stealing, Hermione, if it's back before anyone notices it's gone," he pointed out.

"In roughly the same condition," Harry added lightly, though his eyes were still glued on Ginny.

Hermione frowned. "Am I the only one who thinks that this is wrong?" she asked.

There was a silence and she sighed. "Fine… let's go."

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

"Maybe we'll find out what's wrong with her," Neville offered as they walked over to the far windows in the Hospital Wing and unlatched the locks on them. They all cringed when one of the windows screeched open and they turned to Madame Pomfrey's office to see if she'd notice. Obviously, she didn't.

Harry and Ron mounted their brooms fine, but Neville had a bit of trouble, old memories of first year flashing back to him. When he finally got steady, Luna hopped on behind him and Hermione went with Ron, holding onto him tightly as they lifted off the floor. Harry glanced back at Ginny, who was still tick-tocking and then led the way out the window.

**A/N: The Beggining of the End.**

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Get her out of here!" Ron screamed at Harry._

_Hesitating for a bit to long, Harry came to his senses and grabbed Hermione's arm and began tugging her towards the direction of Hogwarts._

_"Come on! We have to go!"_

_"No! Ron!" She screamed, trying to get to him, but Harry got Neville to help him drag her away and soon her screaming died away._


	12. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Here we go!!!!!!**

_Pain is never permanent._ **--Teresa of Avila**

Hermione felt a little better holding onto Ron as they soared over the quiet grounds of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade. She rested her cheek on his back and closed her eyes, her mind going back to the moments before they had been interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"_I'm… I'm scared," she whispered._

_Ron watched her struggle with her emotions and removed his hands. "I… I can't take back what I said before, Hermione. You know that."_

_Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes. "I know… I'm just scared."_

"We're here," Harry called quietly.

Ron landed gently and they got off. When Hermione moved to follow the others into the unstable structure, Ron took hold of her arm and held her back.

"What?" she asked.

"If anything happens, Hermione, I need you to know-"

Hermione cut him off with a kiss, their lips brushing gently in a much needed kiss before she pulled away.

"Let's just get this over with and then we won't have to worry about what might happen," she whispered before turning and hurrying off after Neville's disappearing figure. Ron placed his broom behind a tree and then jogged over to where they had entered the building or lack thereof.

"I hate this place," Ron muttered as they stood in the creaking foyer. "Why couldn't we just use the tunnel from the grounds?" he asked glumly.

Harry looked over at him before looking around, ignoring his question. "Come on. Let's just find this file and get out of here," he whispered before going into a small room near the staircase. Neville headed up the stairs but Ron seemed a bit more hesitant for past reasons, but when Luna came up to him and asked him what he was doing, he steeled himself up and followed Neville. Hermione opened a small door under the staircase and grimaced when a foul odor hit her at full force. Coughing, she covered her mouth and nose before peering in.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Harry. Harry, come here," she called urgently. When Harry came over, he reeled from the smell and backed up.

"What is it?" he gasped.

"I think I just found those two girls that went missing in Hogsmeade," she whispered, her eyes stinging from the putrid smell flowing out of the closet.

Harry shook his head and closed the door. "We can't do anything now. We'll come back with them, we'll get expelled and maybe even arrested," he told Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, not really wanting to leave the two girls alone but knowing that Harry was right. They went up the stairs and found Ron in the big room they had found him in over four years ago. He was staring down at the floor where some of the dog tracks were still visible. Hermione moved over to the barred windows and tried to look through the cracks in the wood.

"We should go!"

The trio turned to see Neville standing at the door, motioning for them to come.

"What? What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"Hogsmeade's on fire," Luna answered simply.

Ron was really starting to get annoyed with the way she was handling things but didn't say anything. Instead he followed Neville out the door.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

Neville held up the file and handed it to an anxious Harry, who grabbed it quickly.

"Not now, Harry! We need to get out of here," Hermione said from the back. They were just heading down the stairs when the sounds of screams met their frightened ears. Neville ran down the last few steps. Luna and Ron followed suit, but Harry and Hermione didn't make it down the stairs.

Being an old house, the foundations weren't all that great and under the pressure of the three who had gone first; it crumpled under the combined weight of Hermione and Harry.

"Hermione! Harry!" Ron screamed and the three scrambled over to the large hole that was left in the stairs. Going down on their knees, the peered down into the hole and Neville went pale.

Harry had managed to grab onto a protruding piece of wood and Hermione had been able to grab onto Harry and was now holding onto his legs desperately as he tried to hold onto the wood.

"You guys ok?" Ron called, his voice shaking as well as his hands.

"Oh yeah, we're good. Just hanging out," came Harry's annoyed voice. Hermione let out a nervous giggle which ended abruptly when the wooden board Harry was holding onto moved slightly.

"Um… could you hurry up?" she asked.

Luna took out her wand and before anyone could say a thing, she flicked it and Harry and Hermione went flying out of the hole. They hit the ground in a heap.

Harry groaned when Hermione's elbow hit his ribcage and sighed when she was pulled off of him. He looked up at Luna with a goofy grin.

"Next time you do that, make sure we're ready," he said, taking a deep breath before pulling himself to his feet.

Hermione was clinging onto Ron when they all heard something explode. Running out of the shaking shack, they froze in horror to see the smoke billowing from Hogsmeade.

"I told you this was dangerous!" Hermione screamed as they ran for the brooms.

Harry whirled around, his eyes blazing.

"This isn't the time or the place to do this, Hermione!" he shouted back, backing up the whole time.

"There are Death Eaters, Harry! Lupin told us about this! He warned us!" she screamed, pointing to the town.

Neville shoved Hermione to Ron, who was already on a broom. "Shut up!"

Both Harry and Hermione looked stunned by Neville's sudden change in demeanor. They nodded and got on their respective brooms and soon they were all in the air, going over Hogsmeade. They could see now that it was only one building on fire, but there tons of people in the streets, firing off wands at each other. Hermione clung to Ron tighter as they continued to fly, afraid that someone might spot them.

Sure enough, someone did.

"NEVILLE! LUNA!" Harry screamed when their broom was hit by a curse fired from the ground. They could hear Luna scream as they plummeted to the ground before diving after them.

"Ahh!"

Harry's broom was hit as well and Ron pulled out of the dive just in time to avoid getting hit themselves. Hermione screamed out the names of her friends while Ron tried desperately to avoid getting hit. He managed to land and Hermione scrambled off the broom and raced for the prone bodies lying by a building.

Snow exploded in front of her face and she fell back, eyes wide and heart racing. Her head whipped around and she found herself staring into the business end of a wand.

"Get up," the masked figure ordered dangerously.

Hermione didn't move. The man leaned forward and hit her in the face, causing her to fall to the snow in a cry of pain.

"Get up!" he screamed, watching as Hermione struggled to her feet, glaring at him with utter loathing. "Don't look at me like that, Mudblood," he growled dangerously before motioning towards the chaos near by. "Come on, let's go."

"_Avada Kerdava!_"

A green light flashed and the man fell to the floor. Hermione turned in shock to see Ron standing there with his wand held up. He then dropped his wand and ran over to her, grabbing her into a fierce hug.

"Don't you ever do that again," he whispered.

Hermione nodded, her eyes still on the fallen man. While Ron went to go retrieve his wand, Hermione ran over to where Neville lay and shook him.

"Neville. Neville, wake up," she whispered, her eyes going from him to the screams coming from the town surrounding them. "Come on, Neville, wake up!"

"I'm up… I'm up," Neville whispered, shoving her hands away as he grimaced in pain.

She went pale and looked him over. "Where does it hurt?" she asked.

Neville shook his head, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "I think I just broke a rib or something. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"They're ok also," Ron called, helping Luna up before going to help Harry, who was sitting there, watching the smoke billow up.

"Wait," Harry told them. "I dropped the file!" They all looked around and Ron scrambled around in the snow grabbing it.

"Come on… we need to find a way out of here," Hermione whispered, her voice wavering as another billow of black smoke blocked out the moon and the flames licked the sky. A new wave of screams met their ears and they all agreed, taking out their wands and starting to move.

Luna had some trouble.

When she started moving, her leg gave out and she fell back down to the snow, clutching it in pain. After a minute of protest, Luna let Ron pick her up and they began to move towards the woods, trying to get out of the attacked town as fast as possible. Harry was about to offer to help Ron, since he seemed be lagging behind the rest but something exploded in front of the red head and he and Luna went tumbling back.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, moving to get to him when Harry stopped her, pointing to their side.

"Death Eaters," he told her quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of the oncoming danger. Sure enough, there were ten of them approaching slowly.

"We need to get out of here," Neville whispered, backing up.

"Not without Ron and Luna," Hermione hissed, taking out her wand.

"No! Get out of here!" Ron started screaming, his eyes on the oncoming evil. The tree which had exploded had shoved splinters right into Ron's arms, causing him to drop Luna, who was now on the ground, holding her now bleeding leg. There was at least ten feet between them and the Death Eaters were closing in quickly.

"Get her out of here!" Ron screamed at Harry.

Hesitating for a bit to long, Harry came to his senses and grabbed Hermione's arm and began tugging her towards the direction of Hogwarts.

"Come on! We have to go!"

"No! Ron!" She screamed, trying to get to him, but Harry got Neville to help him drag her away and soon her screaming died away.

Ron watched her go; his eyes filled with sorrow, then turned to Luna and smirked, stuffing the file in his coat before the Death Eaters could actually see them clearly.

"Who'd have thought you and I would be out here in the middle of winter facing Death Eaters?" he asked lightly, pulling out his wand painfully.

Luna pulled hers out as well and they helped each other to their feet, facing the oncoming threat.

"Loony Lovegood and the King of Gryffindor making a stand," she offered, her big eyes blazing with a fierceness Ron had never seen before.

Offering a lopsided grin, he nodded. "Shall we give them something to remember?"

"Do you think we're going to die?" she asked quietly.

Ron's eyes matched hers in excitement as they faced the enemy. "No, but we might lose our minds," he said before shooting off a warning shot.

"Then very well," she agreed in the dreamy voice Ron now found so comforting in this deadly moment.

Together, they raised their voices and sang, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please! Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees! Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full or air, dead flies and bits of fluff!"

Harry, Neville and Hermione stopped and turned when they heard the song and Hermione started crying when there was a flash of lights and there was no more song.

"NO!"

**A/N: ... **

**Wesker888:** Yeah, I'm good like that.

**charma10:** I hope your still not worried:-)

**OzDust:** Well, it wasn't just Ron, but you get the point. They're all crazy.


	13. Things to Come

**A/N: Things aren't looking to good.**

_The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil._ **Hannah Arendt**

Dumbledore's office was filled with people, mostly the Weasley's minus Ginny and Ron of course. Neville's aunt, Luna's parents and Hermione's mum were there. The Minister of Magic was there along with several angry officials. Order members were present as well. Harry, Neville and Hermione were sitting in some chairs Professor McGonagall had conjured up.

"Silence! Silence!" Dumbledore shouted over the noise. "I think we should give these three a chance to explain themselves," he suggested, looking at the three over his moon-shaped glasses with interest.

Harry and Hermione felt horrible when Mrs. Weasley fixed them with nasty looks. Harry bit his lip.

"Sir, we didn't mean to cause harm. We just need to get-"

"This is my fault Albus."

They all turned to see Remus Lupin coming forward from the crowd of unhappy people.

"I asked them to get a file for me and they went to get it. The file contained the Death Eater plans for the Ministry as well as for how to get into Hogwarts. I made a bad judgment call on this and I take full responsibility for what happened to Ron and Luna," he said.

"Where are they?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes still fixed on Hermione and Harry.

"They fell behind. Faced the Death Eaters," Neville told them before quailing under the murderous look of his aunt.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Mrs. Weasley asked accusingly.

Hermione swiped angrily at the hot tears that were still falling down her cheeks and she looked up at Mrs. Weasley with a look of fierce determination and for some reason anger.

"Ron went because of Harry, not because we told him to!" She stood up. "We didn't mean for him to get caught!"

"But he did! You let him get caught!" the matriarch screamed, glaring at the brave teenager before her.

Hermione looked as if she had been slapped. "Let him… Let him! I loved him! I wanted to go back! I had to listen to him scream the bloody school chant while those Death Eaters attacked him and I couldn't do a thing! I was there! He wanted us to leave him behind! They sacrificed themselves so we could get back!" she shouted, her face red.

Everyone was silent, stunned by Hermione's confession. Mrs. Weasley looked torn between slapping Hermione and hugging the poor child. She opted for the latter, gathering the frightened girl into a back-breaking hug. Both women then started crying as they held each other and it took the combined talent of Harry and Mr. Weasley to get them to calm down.

"This is all very nice, but this does not solve the problem of the Death Eaters currently on Hogwarts' doorstep," the Minister said.

"It's too late to evacuate the children," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean, too late? Can't we Floo them out?"

Hermione gave Harry a pitying look as Professor McGonagall explained. "Hogwarts is protected by numerous charms which makes it untouchable, but that also means that we cannot use the Floo systems to get out. The only way out is through the mountains or through Hogsmeade. Otherwise you'll have to use the lake. By the time we actually do take the charms off the fireplaces, Hogwarts would have been attacked already."

"But-" Harry was about to protest.

"I think it is time for you to leave the adults to talk," Moody growled, glaring at the three teens.

Harry was about to protest when Neville shot him a pleading look and then sighed. They were frog marched out, accompanied by Fred and George as well as Hermione's mum.

"Hermione… did you mean what you said about Ron?" her mum asked softly.

Hermione blushed but nodded, her eyes still filled with tears. Hermione's mum pulled her daughter into a hug as they continued to walk.

"They'll find him…"

* * *

Ron opened his eyes and tried to move but was in too much pain. He tried to remember where he was and then it all came crashing down on him. 

Hogsmeade.

He tried to move his hands but realized that they were bound behind his back. Groaning, he stopped moving when his head began to pound painfully, the sound of blood rushing through his brain too loud to be natural.

"Luna… Luna. Luna!" he called, looking around. The longer he observed the faster he realized he was still in the woods.

"I'm here," came her faint voice from somewhere near by.

"I don't see you," he told her.

"I'm behind you."

Ron tried moving his legs and found them stiff but movable. He pushed himself towards a tree and then managed to get himself in a sitting position. That's when he saw Luna sitting against a near by tree, eyes on him. Her blonde hair was covered with mud, snow and twigs and her unusual jewelry was missing.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded, motioning to him. "Does it hurt?"

Ron frowned and looked down to see a huge bloody spot on his shirt. That's when he felt the searing pain rush from his side to his back and he closed his eyes in agony.

"No," he gasped. "Not really."

"You're a horrible liar," Luna commented lightly, looking around the surrounding forest with disinterest.

Ron stared at her with awe. They were stuck in the middle of the forest and all she could comment on is how bad of a liar he was in a conversational tone.

His first reaction was to get mad at her but then he realized that if she hadn't of said that, he probably would have thought he was dead.

"Do you know how we got here?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "I woke up a few minutes before you did. They hurt you pretty badly," she told him.

Ron laughed and then immediately regretted doing so because of the gash in his side. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"I figured," he managed to say.

"What about the file?" Luna asked casually, her eyes looking around.

Ron's eyes grew instantly and fear gripped him. He couldn't reach into his shirt, but he hoped beyond all hope that the file was still there.

"I don't know..."

"We should try to find a way out," Luna stated.

"Obviously," Ron muttered to himself, watching as two Death Eaters appeared out of the snowy fog and walked over to them.

"Well, if it isn't Loony Lovegood and Weasel," one of the Death Eaters sneered familiarly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, if it isn't the Ferret," he shot back.

The second Death Eater grabbed Ron and held him still as the first one plucked a rather long stem from a low hanging branch and then squatted down in front of Ron.

"Now that we've made introductions, why don't I explain the rules," came the hated drawl.

The Death Eater lifted Ron's shirt so that he could see the deep gash on Ron's side then dug the twig into the gash, making Ron let out a cry of pain.

"You insult me and I won't hesitate to hurt you," Draco growled, removing his mask to reveal a long scar running from his eye down to his neck. Draco pointed to it as he twisted the stick in Ron. Ron tried to kick Draco but the other Death Eater bound them tightly. Ron then began to writhe around, trying to get away from the excruciating pain. Draco then removed the stick and leaned in to Ron's agonized face. Ron glared up at him in clear defiance.

"How's your mother? Is she still in Azkaban?" he asked nastily. Draco's eyes went wild with fury and he grabbed Ron's face with one hand and reared back his other, punching him square in the nose. Luna tried to move over to him, but the other Death Eater stopped her. After Ron's face was sufficiently bloodied up, Draco grabbed it with one hand while pointing to his own face with the other.

"Your little Mudblood is to blame for that," he whispered dangerously. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do with her when I find her?" Not waiting for an answer, Draco smiled and leaned into Ron's ear. "I'm going to screw her so hard until she screams. Then I'm going kill her slowly… _very_ slowly." With that he pulled away to gaze into Ron's blazing eyes. "And you won't be able to do a thing."

Ron lunged forward and slammed his head into Draco's, causing him to sprawl back in shock. The Death Eater holding Ron kicked him in the stomach and then went to help Draco up. Draco shoved the man away, glaring at Ron with the same absolute loathing that they felt for each other. His nose was bleeding heavily down his always pale features and dripped onto the snow, staining it.

"You'll pay for that, Weasley," he snarled, backing up until he was next to Luna, who had watched the whole thing with wide eyes. Draco grabbed her by her hair and dragged her over to where Ron was and dumped her at his feet.

"You'll pay for that."

Luna looked up at Ron and a small glint passed through her eyes before turning her face into the snow.

The Death Eater with Draco went over to where Luna was and leaned down, running a hand along her cheek.

"Wake up, little whore," he hissed into her ear.

Luna twisted her head around so fast neither the Death Eater nor Draco had time to react until it was too late.

Luna had grabbed the man's offending finger with her teeth and then twisted her head again so that he was brought down to his knees in surprise and pain. Ron then slid down on his back and raised both his legs, shoving the man down to the snow. Luna released the man's finger and then lunged for his wand. Ron brought his boots down on the struggling man's face and the man fell still. Luna rose up with his wand in her mouth and shoved it into Ron's hands.

Draco screamed a curse at Ron, but he managed to block it with a silent curse Lupin had taught him during the war. He then pointed the wand at Luna's bound hands. Free, she grabbed the wand from him quickly, pointing at Draco.

"_Lumos Maxima_!" she screamed, blinding the furious Death Eater. By this time, they had drawn the attention of near by Death Eaters and Ron could hear them approaching quickly.

"Luna! A little help?" He asked from his spot on the floor. Luna undid his bonds and they took off in the woods. Unfortunately, Luna's leg hadn't been healed so she collapsed the ground. In all his pain, Ron carried Luna while she used her wand to block the attacks of the Death Eaters pursuing them. Ron's side was screaming in excruciating pain and his lungs felt ready to explode as he continued to run, not knowing where the hell he was going. All he knew was that he had to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

**A/N: Things are really starting to get interesting.**


	14. Breach

**A/N: It all starts here!**

_All that is necessary for evil to succeed is that good men do nothing._ **Edmund Burke**

"May I be so bold as to ask why we're in this class room?" Fred asked, watching as Hermione stared out the window. She glanced over at them then back out, her eyes searching for any sign of Ron or Luna in the masses of masked people coming from the destroyed town of Hogsmeade.

"The Death Eaters are moving towards the gates in droves," she told them, her voice filled with fear.

"Shouldn't we get to a much safer place?" Hermione's mum asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Hermione glanced over to where her mother was standing and her heart twisted painfully. There was her mother, scared to death not only for her own life but for the life of her daughter and missing husband.

"Mum-"

"Hermione!" Harry called, grabbing her hand before she could move over to her mother. She frowned.

"What?"

He pointed out the window, his face deathly white. "It's Ron," he murmured in a stunned awe. It seemed as if someone had disabled the protection on the gate and Ron had made it through. He was carrying someone and Harry hoped it was Luna.

Hermione shot off out the door.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" Harry shouted before going after her. He was closely followed by the twins, Neville and Hermione's mum.

Hermione ran down to the entrance and let out a cry when she saw Flitwick and McGonagall closing the doors.

"NO! NO! Ron's out there! He's coming in!"

"So are the Death Eaters!" McGonagall told them, pointing to the horde that closely followed Ron and Luna.

"Wait! Wait!" Ron continued to scream as they neared.

"Please! Don't close that door," Hermione begged, trying to get out the door while Flitwick struggled to keep her in.

"It's too dangerous!" he squeaked, flicking his wand at the door.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, struggling against Harry's arms as he held her back, eyes wide with fear.

Ron put on an extra burst of speed and came staggering through the door just before it slammed shut. McGonagall and Flitwick began quickly charming the doors as Ron and Luna fell to the ground in an exhausted heap.

"Luna!" Neville gasped, watching as she struggled to breathe, her leg bleeding heavily.

Fred and George helped Luna up while Neville and Harry dealt with Ron. His nose was still bleeding and he had a black eye. Blood was smeared across his face as he tried to breath.

"Look, George. Imagine Ron finding a pretty girl like this," Fred said as he held Luna in his arms.

Hermione turned to her mother. "Look, mum, maybe you should go with Professor McGonagall. It will be much safer," she suggested.

Mrs. Granger shook her head, grabbing her daughter's hands. "No, Hermione. I'm not leaving you alone. If something happened to you-"

"It would then probably be better if you weren't there. Those Death Eaters are ruthless and if they find out you're a Muggle they might kill you. You can't defend yourself against them like I can, mum… please," she begged.

Mrs. Granger bit her lip but nodded, moving over to where McGonagall stood.

"What happened?" Neville asked as they started off up the stairs and down the hall. McGonagall looked hesitantly at them but when some students started screaming from the other hall; she had no choice but to leave. Flitwick accompanied her.

"Draco's leading them. He's after Hermione…" Hermione went pale. "He sent some idiot after Luna because of what I said and before I know it, we're running or rather, I'm running for our lives through the freezing snow with at least fifty Death Eaters behind me."

"Your side!" Neville gasped, pointing to his chest. Hermione immediately began fussing over him, trying to get a better look at the gash.

Ron pulled away from the boys and grabbed Hermione's face in his hands. "I'm fine, Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione let out a soft sob before throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought I'd lost you," she cried.

Ron held her close, looking over at Harry. "How did you guys get back?" he asked.

Fred and George shook their heads, pointing the large amount of students running towards them, many of them screaming. "I don't think now is the best time," George muttered.

"Dumbledore's gone! They're all gone!" Seamus yelled upon arriving to where the small group stood.

"What? What do you mean they're gone?"

"We tried to get into his office but it was locked. McGonagall came around and told us to get to our common rooms immediately. She said that the Death Eaters were on the ground," he explained.

"They've abandoned us!" Pravati shrilled in panic.

"NO!" Harry shouted. "Dumbledore wouldn't abandon us. He's probably trying to get the fireplaces opened so that we can escape!"

"We won't have time to escape if those Death Eaters make it through the door. They've already made it past the gates," Seamus pointed out.

"Then we have to get to our house! There's no time to lose!"

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while. **

**Chapter Tease:**

_There was a great boom and the Fat Lady portrait exploded._

_"HERE THEY COME!" _


	15. We are Gryffindor

**A/N: This is my FAVORITE chapter of the whole trilogy. It's just so amazing! This is probably the only chapter I pride myself on.**

_The infinitely little have a pride infinitely great._ **Voltaire**

"They've gotten in! Hogwarts has been breached!" someone screamed in the halls and instantly students scattered, either making their way to the Great Hall or to their houses before the Death Eaters found them.

Harry and Hermione helped Ron along as they ran to their house. Fred carried Luna while George, Neville and Mrs. Granger hurried to keep up.

"Password!" the Fat Lady demanded.

"Forget the bloody password!" Dean screamed. "We'll all die if you don't let us in!"

"Why how dare-"

"_Totalium Nimbul_!" Hermione screamed.

The Fat Lady nodded and opened, letting in the frightened students. The last student coming in turned around in time to see masked figures turn the corner and look up the stairs before the portrait closed on them.

Hermione and Harry set Ron down in a chair just as the ground below them started to shake.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

Several students ran to the windows.

"They're trying to destroy the outer walls!" Seamus screamed.

Hermione was about to go over when Harry grabbed her, pulling her back to them.

"What?" she asked.

Harry glanced over at Ron with uncertainty before taking a deep breath.

"We need you to lead the younger students out of the castle," he told her.

For a moment Hermione just stared at them, then her eyes grew dark and she proceeded to smack the both of them.

"Hermione, please!" Ron said, clutching the side of his face in pain.

"No! I will not abandon you two. I am just as much capable of fighting as you are!" she screamed.

"But they're not!" Harry shouted back, pointing to the first years huddled in the corner. "They can't fight, Hermione. If those Death Eaters get into Gryffindor, they'll be the first to be killed and you know that! You're the only one who can lead them out of here."

Hermione shook her head. In her heart she knew they were right, but she still had to find a way around it.

"We could all escape through that tunnel," she told them. "Gryffindor could escape."

Ron could feel his heart being torn apart. Hermione had finally reached that point where she was no longer in control. She was no longer in control and she was scared, so she was bargaining. He shook his head.

"Hermione… you know that we can't do that. By the time we even get all of us into that tunnel, those Death Eaters would have gotten through and killed the ones in the back. We have to stay here and hold them off while you get the younger students down the tunnel and out the back," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head. There had to be another way.

"There is no other way, Hermione," Harry whispered. "You know that."

* * *

"In! Go in!" McGonagall ordered the three sixth years as they fired curses at the oncoming Death Eaters. She fired off one last charm then entered the Hospital wing. Two boys slammed the door closed and then she and Madame Pomfrey began protecting the door.

"When did they get in?" Pomfrey asked, her voice wavering as she began to look over some of the students who had managed to make it to the Hospital Wing before the Death Eaters had.

"Just a few minutes ago, Poppy," McGonagall answered, moving away from the door and over to where Ginny Weasley lay, making the same blasted noise she had been making for the past two days. "How is she?"

"Physically, she's fine, Minerva," Pomfrey told the woman while bandaging a young boy's arm. "She just won't wake up. Something the Death Eaters did, no doubt."

"Professor! Look!" a Ravenclaw boy, George Hendow, called from the window. McGonagall went over and stood beside the boy, looking out the window facing the lake and entrance.

"Oh no," she gasped.

There were hundreds of them, pitching tents and moving around the grounds of Hogwarts as some moved in and out of Hogwarts. Fires burned brightly and flashes of light lit up the sky as Death Eaters made their presence known at the school. The very walls of Hogwarts occasionally shook as Death Eaters struggled to get into various rooms and Houses.

"They're trying to get in," a first year Gryffindor girl sobbed, pointing at the great oak doors that separated them from the imminent threat on the other side.

"Is there no way out of here, Poppy?" McGonagall asked, looking around at the panicking students.

"Not unless you have a broom, which is how Potter and his little friends got out in the first place. As long as that door holds, we're safe."

* * *

"Listen! Everybody listen up!" Harry shouted over the noise. When he was satisfied with the partial silence he received and pointed to Hermione, who was at the bottom of the boys' dormitory stairs looking dejected. Though she had agreed to lead the others out, she had not refrained from hitting both boys before leaving them in their own pain.

"Look. I know some of you can't fight! So you're going to have to go with Hermione. Everyone, fourth year and under has to go with her!"

There was a sudden uproar of outraged fourth years who swiftly felt brave enough to face the looming death on the other side of the portrait. Harry slammed his fist against the railing.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed. "Listen to me! We don't have time to waste! Those Death Eaters will get in any moment now so we have to move fast. Please! Everyone who's a fourth year or lower move over to that statue! The one, that lion with the sword," he pointed out.

There was a sudden jerking of the foundations and then the portrait began to shiver and shake under the onslaught of curses.

"We're going to die!" someone screamed as the portrait continued to shake.

The common room burst into pandemonium and no one seemed to want to listen to Harry anymore. Ron looked around then climbed the stairs painfully to where Harry stood.

"Oy! LISTEN UP!" he bellowed. He whipped out his wand and flicked it sharply and a loud bang shushed everyone.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, glaring at them all. Straightening up, he took a deep breath and looked down at them. Hermione could tell how hard it was for him to breathe with the injury in his side. "Look at you! All of you! You aren't worthy of the name Gryffindor if you're all going to be cowards! Godric Gryffindor's probably tossing in his grave!" he shouted. Suddenly an ashamed silence fell upon them all as the portrait continued to shake. "Now you listen to me! We may be facing wizards that are more experienced than us, but you know what? That doesn't matter! We are Gryffindors! We will not be afraid just because they're making noise! Some of you have fought before so don't be afraid! They're just Death Eaters! Filthy scum! They're the cowards! When we stood by Harry, they turned and fled! This is not like any other house! We are not Slytherins! We are not Ravenclaws! We are not Hufflepuffs! We may not be the brightest! Or the sneakiest! Or the kindest! But I will tell you what we are! We are loud! We are strength! We are power! We are pride! We are Godric's chosen! We will make them fear! We will roar! WE ARE GRYFFINDOR! HERE US!"

"ROAR!"

"WE ARE GRYFFINDOR! HERE US!"

"ROAR!"

Hermione gazed up at Ron and in that moment, she truly knew that she loved him. There he was, finally the king. There he stood behind the railing as all of Gryffindor raised their voices for one last time. They were all here. They would stand.

Harry moved down to her and took her hand, smiling.

"He is Gryffindor's king, isn't he," he yelled above the din.

"You and him will lead the fight well," Hermione replied, watching as Ron came down the stairs to them.

"I hate Death Eaters," Ron muttered.

Hermione threw herself on him and hugged him tightly. "You did wonderfully," she whispered.

"I can't breathe, 'Mione," Ron gasped, his side throbbing in absolute agony.

"They're coming through!" someone screamed.

Harry looked at Ron with concern. "Are you sure you can-"

Ron fixed him with a murderous glare. "You ask that question one more time and I'll be the one to go down in history as the one who killed Harry Potter," he growled.

"Harry! Ron! Come on!" a sixth year called from the large line of Gryffindors who were capable of fighting. Harry and Ron were about to go when Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him to her.

"Take care of him," she whispered. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Harry nodded, holding her close. "Take care of yourself, Hermione."

"You too," she said, pulling away and brushing at the tears that had stated to fall. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then Harry turned and left, giving Ron and Hermione a chance to say goodbye. Hermione fell into his open arms and held him close. "I thought I lost you once… please don't make me go through that type of pain again," she whispered.

Ron pulled away slightly and looked down into her watery eyes. "As long as you promise that you'll be there when it's all over," he asked. "And I need you to take the trunk of goods Fred and George sent to us."

Hermione's eyes grew and she shook her head. "No. I can't take them."

Ron took her arms in his hands firmly and shook her slightly. "Listen, Hermione. I need you to do this for me. It will be of more use to you than us anyway," Ron told her.

Hermione looked ready to protest but then nodded and pressed her lips to his quickly before pulling away. Ron however, dragged her back and kissed her more forcefully, needing to get over the words to her that he couldn't say. There was a nervous clapping and wolf whistles as they clung to each other, everyone glad to see that even in this dark hour, something good could happen. Hermione pulled away breathlessly, tears running down her face and ran over to where the younger students were waiting for her. Ron watched as she moved to the statue Harry had told her to go to and then turned around and went to find Harry.

"This is it, mate," he whispered as the portrait cracked.

Harry glanced over at his friend, taking in his pale face. "You afraid, Weasley?"

Ron snorted, his eyes blazing with the eagerness of combat. "Are you serious? With Gryffindor's King and Hogwart's Hero leading this fine bunch, we'll hold them. What about you?"

Harry smiled nervously. "With that speech you made, how could any of us be afraid?"

There was a great boom and the Fat Lady portrait exploded.

"HERE THEY COME!" Dean roared, whipping out his wand.

Harry shifted and then turned to Ron. "Look Ron, before anything happens… I just want you to know that-"

"Yeah, I love you too, mate," Ron cut in, meeting his gaze.

Harry nodded and looked back to the portrait, where Death Eaters could be seen trying to come through.

"And Ginny…"

Ron looked over at his best friend and a strange look passed over his face before he pulled out his wand. "If you live through this Potter, I'll let you date her. But that's only if you live," he said with a small smile.

"GET READY!" a sixth year bellowed.

Harry and Ron shared a nod and Harry raised his wand.

"WE ARE GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"Dennis! I need you to come with me," Hermione called motioning him over.

"Really?" he asked, surprised that she didn't ask anyone else.

"Yeah, go in front and lead the way down the tunnel," she told him, pointing to the hole behind the statue.

"Someone has to take Luna," Neville told her, holding Luna in his arms.

"Hermione! Hermione, we're going with you!"

Hermione turned to see Pravati and Lavender come running over. Hermione nodded and told them to help with Luna. She then found two fourth years and told them to take the trunk Ron had told her to take with them. She turned her attention back to the mass of students that were staying behind to protect them.

"HERE THEY COME!" someone bellowed over the noise.

Hermione moved closer to the entrance, watching as younger students poured into the tunnel, fear evident on their faces.

"GET READY!"

Hermione turned to see tons of students whip out their wands and stand strong. Then she heard Harry.

"WE ARE GRYFFINDOR!"

**A/N: I LOVE IT!**

**OzDust:** Well, if he was your hero then, he's certainly your hero now! As for Dumbledore, he can't save them if he's captured. Don't worry, I have my ways.

**NairobiDawn:** I think this is the moment where it all comes together.

**katerina:** Thank you!

**Wesker888:** The war begins. I love this story! Don't worry, the war doesn't end here. It gets bigger, badder and _much_ more personal.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"They're only reason for coming up here is for Ms. Weasley. As long as those doors hold, we will survive," she told them all._

_"The doors won't hold!" a sixth year boy yelled, pointing to the cracks that were appearing as the door groaned under the continual onslaught from the other side. _

_"Then you must fight!" McGonagall shouted._


	16. A Small Reminder

**A/N: Let the games begin!**

The roaring battle cry scared Hermione as she helped the younger ones through the tunnel behind the statue. She watched as lights flashed and screams filled the air. She forced herself to concentrate but every time someone screamed her chest constricted painfully and a sick feeling overcame her.

"Hurry! We have to get out," she shouted above the din.

When the last one went through, she went in herself and tapped the back of the statue. They were then plunged into darkness.

"Lights on!" Hermione ordered and suddenly the cramped tunnel was filled with at least sixty trembling lights. The sound of war could still be heard through the stone as Hogwarts was shaken from its foundations. "Come on, we must hurry or we'll be trapped in here," she told them. "Dennis! Lead them down!" she told the youngest Creevy.

Though Hermione moved with the rest of them, her heart and mind was still back in the common room, where Harry and Ron were struggling to survive.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall!" Madame Pomfrey called, her voice filled with fear and dread.

"What is it?" the older woman asked, looking up from Ginny's body.

"The doors won't last much longer!" she shouted.

The Hospital Wing had been under attack for more than an hour and now the Death Eaters were starting to get through. McGonagall set down the potion she was applying to Ginny's arms and went over to where Pomfrey and a group of sixth years were standing.

"You must stay calm. The doors will hold," she said.

"The greenhouses are on fire!" a third year girl screamed from her place by the windows. Several younger students who weren't injured went over to her and started whimpering.

McGonagall looked around then went back to Ginny, who had not changed since her arrival to the Hospital Wing. "They're only reason for coming up here is for Ms. Weasley. As long as those doors hold, we will survive," she told them all.

"The doors won't hold!" a sixth year boy yelled, pointing to the cracks that were appearing as the door groaned under the continual onslaught from the other side.

"Then you must fight!" McGonagall shouted.

As if to prove her point, they all heard a faint but still clear roaring from the other side of castle.

"What was that?" someone asked, but McGonagall shushed them, straining to hear.

"We are Gryffindor."

Madame Pomfrey seemed overwhelmed by a feeling of relief.

"They're still alive!"

McGonagall nodded, a ghost of a smile on her exhausted pale features. "And they fight…"

* * *

"Has there been any news from Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked hastily when Snape entered the kitchen at Sirius's old house.

Snape shook his head. "Hogwarts has been inaccessible since the Death Eaters broke through the doors, Albus," he told the Headmaster.

Mrs. Weasley was literally shaking with fear. "How could they get in? How could they get into the last safest place? How?" she demanded.

"Molly, you need to calm down. Being hysterical isn't going to help our children," Arthur told her, holding her close.

"My children are stuck in that place while it's being torn to shreds! Two of them are at the top of the list for the most wanted! How could I not be hysterical?!"

"Molly!" Remus shouted. "Albus is working hard to get the fireplaces open so we can get the children out. You need to remain calm."

"They're all separated, aren't they?" Bill asked, holding Fleur's hand in his as they watched his mother fall apart.

Moody nodded. "Yes, they are. We were barely able to get out."

Charlie frowned. "How _did_ you get out?" he asked.

"The Ministry managed to open the Headmaster's fireplace right before Hogwarts was attacked. It's hard to get around old magic. Ever since the Death Eaters have been in there, the Ministry has been having a hard time opening the fireplaces because of the Dark Magic they're using on Hogwarts," Remus explained, his eyes on Dumbledore in concern.

"They won't last long, will they?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Moody sighed. "We're trying our best, Molly."

"Well, try harder!" she screamed.

"You know something… I just realized that there's one place the Death Eaters haven't tried to attack since Voldemort," Charlie muttered, eyeing his mother warily.

Bill looked over to his brother.

"Where?"

Charlie looked up at him.

"Azkaban."

**A/N: Yes, don't think I forgot about Azkaban.**

**NairobiDawn:** I loved that chapter as well. The whole time I was writing it, I was like, I need to make Ron a true King and then I was like, let's give him a speech! I was so amazed at how awsome it would look if that actually happened. Rupert Grint giving Gryffindor a pep talk. Talk about sexy!

**Wesker888:** Never fear! Salem and her new chapters are here!

**OzDust:** I was excited to! I loved the whole scene and knew hermione was like, "My boyfriend is so incredibly hot!" Well, at least I was like, "Ronald Weasley is officially the sexiest guy in Hogwarts, aside from Harry Potter, Oliver Wood and Draco Malfoy, even if he is evil.

**charma10:** I love making characters sexy. It makes my job so much cooler. As for Hermione dying, I wouldn't call that farfetched. As for them getting married, I think they have better things to worry about, such as the Death Eaters that are trying to kill them.


	17. Draco's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but I'd love to own RW. :-)**

_Dying is a very dull, dreary affair. And my advice to you is to have nothing whatever to do with it._ **W. Somerset Maugham**

Harry fired off a curse before turning to his bleeding friend.

"You should have gone with Hermione," he chided, helping Ron stand as he took deep breaths.

"Well, it's a little late for that, so save your breath."

Dean came running up to them. He was limping painfully and his head was bleeding.

"We're not going to last much longer," he told them.

Harry shook his head. "We have to keep going. We have to give Hermione enough time to get them out of Hogwarts and far enough away," he reminded Dean.

"Well, we don't have that kind of time! We only have a limited amount of students and those Death Eaters are switching off like crazy! We're tired and we can't keep going at this speed."

"Then we'll die here," Ron whispered, sitting down on the floor. For a moment everyone who had heard hesitated, fear shooting up their spines.

To die here like heroes… that was the plan. To give up life so that the younger ones could make out a live.

Gryffindor would stand.

"How much longer do you think Hermione needs?" Dean asked, his face dark with finality.

Harry froze for a moment, then looked down at Ron. "Ten more minutes… then tell them to charge."

Dean just stared for a minute then nodded, going off through the crowd, telling them that the time had come.

Ron held up his hand. "Help me up, Harry." When he was standing, he looked around and took a deep breath. "I never thought I'd go out like this, but here I am. About to go down in the name of Gryffindor."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "It's like that old muggle movie, the Alamo. They were outnumbered but they made a last stand."

Ron clutched his side in pain, but gritted his teeth. "Listen Harry… I'm glad you're here with me. I couldn't have chosen a better friend," he whispered, his eyes on the flashing lights.

Harry nodded. "Me neither."

Ron sighed. "Well, let's give them hell!"

"Look! The fireplace!" a fifth year screamed.

Sure enough, the fire glowed green and out shot Tonks. She stood up and shook the soot from her robes and smiled.

"Someone need a Floo?"

"Tonks!" Harry cried, motioning her over.

She came over, her eyes growing wide upon noticing Ron. "Come on! TO THE FIREPLACE!" she shouted above the noise. "RETREAT!"

She looked down at the two boys and smiled. "Gryffindor will have a chance to fight again some day. But not now," she said, watching as the students backed up carefully, one by one disappearing automatically in green flames. Seamus and Harry helped Ron to the fireplace and as soon as he was in, he disappeared.

Harry looked hesitant, but Tonks shoved him into the fireplace. She then whirled around and fired her wand at the ceiling.

"_Bombarda!_" she screamed. There was a rumble and suddenly timbers and bricks came crashing down to the common room floor, blocking the Death Eaters from getting to her. She looked around and then stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

McGonagall watched as the Hospital Wing doors fell and Death Eaters came flooding in. But they didn't fire. Instead, they just came in and lined the walls, closest to the door. Then two people entered the room, smiling evilly.

"Put your wands down or I'll have you all killed," Bellatrix Lestrange hissed, glaring at the group of children before her.

McGonagall held up her hands and the students lowered their wands. Draco Malfoy smiled and walked up to McGonagall.

"I hated your class the most," he growled, his face close to hers.

"That must be on account that you were turned into a ferret," McGonagall answered coolly. Students who had been at Hogwarts when that had happened snickered. Draco raised his hand and brought it down heavily on McGonagall's face, glaring at her.

"I'm not a student any more, Minerva. You better watch your step," he hissed before his eyes moved over to Ginny Weasley. He suddenly drew calm and a small smile came over his scarred features. "Get them all out of here," he said to Bellatrix.

Bellatix smiled and motioned to the Death Eaters. "Put Minerva in the dungeons with the other teachers," Bellatrix as they herded the students out of here. She then smiled when she noticed someone who had remained quiet throughout the whole thing.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here? A piece of shit from a shitblood," Bellatrix sneered, grabbing hold of Mrs. Granger. "I think your husband's been asking for you. It'd be a shame to keep you two apart any longer," she said before shoving the scared woman towards the grinning Death Eaters. She glanced over at Draco before leaving the Hospital, giving him the privacy he wanted.

Draco moved over to Ginny's bedside and sat down on her bed. His eyes roved over her face and he smiled.

"Potter's lady love," he whispered, running his fingers over her face with gentleness unusual to a Malfoy's normal touch. "I will make sure you are taken care of."

He took out his wand and waved it over Ginny's face, muttering foreign words to her.

The ticking stopped and Ginny's eyes bulged open. She gasped for air as she looked around frantically, the nightmare she had been living suddenly over. She sat herself up, gripping her sides in pain.

"The pain will go away in a few hours," Draco told her.

Ginny's eyes got even wider and she backed up, falling off the bed. She looked up at him in horror, backing up until she hit the next bed. She still couldn't speak.

Draco got up and approached her, watching as she moved away from him while she watched his wand hand carefully.

"For a Weasley you don't have a lot to say," he sneered, coming to a halt.

"What are you doing here and what have you done with-"

"Your little friends are busy enough as it is defending Gryffindor, so don't worry about them," Draco growled. "They won't last long though, so don't worry. They'll be dead shortly."

"What do you want from me?" Ginny asked, standing to her feet and glaring at him with utter hatred.

Draco smiled and began to walk off to the exit. "All in due time," he said over his shoulder.

Ginny could feel her blood boiling as the memories of what happened to her came flooding back. She stumbled slightly then charged for Draco, jumping on his back and grabbing his face in her hands. Death Eaters came in the room, but by the time they got there, Draco had Ginny on the ground, his wand pointed at her.

"_Crucio_!" he hissed, watching in delight as she screamed and writhed in agony. He stopped and squatted down to her, his eyes blazing with anger. "The next time you do that, I'll carve off that pretty little face of yours," he snarled before standing up.

"Take her down to Slytherin common room. Tell Zabini to deal with her properly," he ordered the guards.

Ginny looked up at him in horror and he smiled. "Make sure they don't hurt her too much. When I get my hands on Potter, then we'll have fun," he added before leaving.

Ginny scrambled off the ground and tried to run but one of the Death Eaters stunned her and she was carried off.

Draco walked down the halls and found himself in Dumbledore's office. Going up the stairs, he smiled when he saw a pair of sexy legs hanging over the arms of the Headmaster's chair. He approached the desk and went around it, looking down to see Bellatrix watching him with a glint in her dark eyes.

"You didn't tell me about Hogsmeade, Draco," she whispered in a deadly calm voice.

"You didn't need to know."

A flash of anger went through her eyes and she looked down at her legs. "I would watch my step Draco. Men who cross me usually end up dead."

He took her hand and pulled her up to him.

"And women who threaten me end up the same way," he growled, their faces close now. Bellatrix glanced down at his lips and smiled.

"Well, now that we've reached an agreement."

Their lips met hungrily and Bellatrix gasped when his hands went under her shirt, making contact with her burning skin. Her lips opened against his and he took it as a signal to deepen their kiss. As his tongue grazed roughly against hers, she moaned into his mouth and Draco instantly felt himself grow aroused. His hands continued running up and down her back as they kissed. Draco pulled her closer than possible, moving his lips down her neck and to her collarbone, biting down on her skin aggressively while his hands brushed by her breasts and made her groan, begging him to keep going.

Their kisses became more intense and finally Bellatrix broke away, leaving them both panting. Draco growled in frustration at the loss of sensation causing Bellatrix to smirk.

"Don't worry, Draco. We haven't even started yet."

She brought his head down to hers again and they kissed feverishly. Draco ran his hands through her hair and down her back again, landing possessively on her backside. She pulled away from him again and with a look of eager determination, she pulled up on his Death Eater robes. Draco watched as the silky black fabric went up and over his head quickly and landed on top of the Headmaster's chair. Then in the next instant, she was kissing him again, her hands grasping at the hem of his white undershirt. They got so carried away that Draco had to pull away one time, touching his bleeding lip with his fingers. Bellatrix's eyes lit up and she grinned, taking his hand and licking his fingers seductively.

They were about to continue when a Death Eater barged into the office.

"Malfoy!"

Bellatrix and Draco pulled away from each other, glaring at the intruder with loathing.

"What?" Draco demanded.

The Death Eater hesitated for a moment then straightened up. "The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws have escaped!" he told them.

Draco's face grew pale and Bellatrix could feel him shaking with rage. He let out a growl and then moved away from her.

"You, come with me," he barked, grabbing his robes before leaving Bellatrix by herself.

Bellatrix looked around the office, a smile teasing her lips.

They had taken over Hogwarts.

Her mind went back to Draco.

He was strong. There was no doubt about that. But he would need guidance and that's where she played in. As long as he listened to her, nothing would go wrong. She smiled to herself and began to write a note for Draco.

She'd be waiting in the Headmaster's room for him.

**A/N: There are two more chapters that will be given to you tomorrow... or today. Depending on how I feel. **

**Chapter Tease:**

_"What does it matter? He's got most of Hogwarts at his disposal and Remus told me that there's been news that he's been growing a little obsessive ever since Hermione gave him that scar," Bill said._

_"Obsessive? Over what?"_

_Bill looked around and shook his head. "Not what. Who. Remus told me that Draco Malfoy's been obsessing over Hermione since the beginning of summer."_


	18. No News Isn't Always Good News

**A/N: It's almost over!**

_There is no defeat except for those who give up._ -**Joseph B. Wirthlin**

It was two more days until Hogwarts had actually fallen. The Great Hall was the last place to be taken over, seeing as there was no actual way for the students to escape. Several were killed, most were taken prisoner.

The headliner of the Daily Prophet that day was,

DEATH EATERS TAKE OVER HOGWARTS!

Mrs. Weasley demanded that Bill read the contents and the rest of the family leaned in, anxious to read the news.

_Three days ago Hogwarts was under attack by Death Eaters. Now, Death Eaters have made a home out of the famed School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though the Ministry has sent Aurors to try and invade the area, they are stopped at the neighboring town of Hogsmeade where Death Eaters have set up a base to defend the castle. Even the Hogwarts Express has been used for the sinister deeds of the Death Eaters, though the Ministry will not disclose the uses. _

_In the past few hours after the invasion, we have been receiving news from Hogwarts itself that there are several dead students in the castle, but most of them are being held prisoners. The leader of this operation has not been disclosed to us, but we will get you the information as soon as possible._

"They don't have Hermione," Ron whispered and they all looked at him.

"How can you know?" Charlie asked.

Ron looked up at his brother. "Malfoy would have mentioned her. He would have mentioned her just to make Harry and me angry," he said. He shook his head. "They don't have her."

"What does it matter? He's got most of Hogwarts at his disposal and Remus told me that there's been news that he's been growing a little obsessive ever since Hermione gave him that scar," Bill said.

"Obsessive? Over what?"

Bill looked around and shook his head. "Not what. Who. Remus told me that Draco Malfoy's been obsessing over Hermione since the beginning of summer."

Mrs. Weasley gasped while Harry frowned. "How does Remus know all this?"

"Prisoner. We squeezed some information out of him before the Aurors at Azkaban found that he'd hung himself," Bill answered.

Mrs. Weasley sniffed. "Well, he's got my baby so what's he going to do with her?"

Bill shook his head, taking his mother's hands. "He's not going to hurt her too much, mum. He knows her importance to this family as well as to…" He stopped suddenly, his eyes flashing over at Harry before coughing. "He knows her importance to this family. He's not going to do anything to her," he assured.

Harry went red at Bill's earlier comment, his eyes going down to his hands. Ron noticed and frowned, but said nothing. He knew this wasn't the time or the place to have that sort of conversation.

His mind went back to Hermione.

Where was she?

* * *

Two fourth year boys watched as the Hogwarts Express made it's way through the trees, to far away for them to really tell what was going on in the train. One of them noticed a fire further along the tracks and pointed it out to his partner.

"I think they're stopping there," he whispered.

The other boy nodded. "She told us to send a Patronus when we spotted the train, Leo," he reminded.

The first boy nodded and backed up, moving away from the top of the hill to the bottom where he took out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted clearly and a large badger came charging out of his wand at full speed, disappearing into the woods.

"Hermione! Leo and George spotted the Hogwarts Express!" Pravati called from the other side of the makeshift camp they had set up in the mass of trees. Hermione looked up and raised her hand showing that she had heard, watching as the badger slowed and disappeared in front of her.

"That's amazing," a third year girl gasped in awe of the Patronus. Hermione smiled as she finished bandaging a small first years arm.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Angelica," the girl answered. "Angelica Hart."

Hermione smiled. "Well, Angelica, if we have time, I'll show you how to do a Patronus. It can come in handy in dire situations," she told the girl.

Angelica nodded, handing Hermione another bandage for a second year boy. "I'd like that…" They were silent for a while, before the young girl looked up at Hermione again. "You're dating that redheaded boy, right?"

Hermione frowned and looked up. "I'm sorry?"

Angelica blushed and looked down at her hands. "Ronald Weasley. You two are dating, right?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, going back to the small boy. "We just got together just two days ago…"

"Do you love him?" Angelica asked.

It was Hermione's turn to blush violently, and she didn't answer, causing Angelica to smile as they went back to helping the injured.

"Hermione," Lavender whispered, coming over to where they helping some of the injured students.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly did you want to know when the Hogwarts Express was in sight?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up at Lavender. She patted Angelica on the back before getting up and walking over to Lavender.

"The Hogwarts Express is our only way of getting back to London. It's physically impossible to cross that bridge because of the charms the original builders put on it. Its magic protecting Muggles from coming in so the Death Eaters obviously won't remove it. We can't cross the river so that's our only chance," she whispered.

Lavender paled. "So we're going to _attack_ the Hogwarts Express?"

Hermione shook her head, pointing to the trunk that was being guarded by five huge fourth years.

"Not a full on frontal attack. More like guerilla warfare. We packed enough stuff into that trunk from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to do just that. I don't want any deaths while doing this," Hermione told Lavender.

Lavender nodded and frowned. "What about the camp? Those Death Eaters are everywhere, guarding that track," she pointed out.

Hermione bit her lip, growing pale. "I've thought about that, but haven't come up with a plan. Luna's been thinking of something though, so you could talk to her. I have to get back to those students," Hermione said, pointing to where Angelica was still working.

Lavender nodded and left, giving Hermione time to think.

Would they make it back?

**A/N: It's an amazing thing. It's almost over!!!!**

**charma10:** I thought it'd be good to mix it up!

**OzDust:** Don't worry about them. As for Draco, he's always obsessing over something. Hermione just happened to be the one who got him obsessing over her.

**Sarah Butter:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Avanell:** I'll stop by sometime. I hope you like!

**NairobiDawn:** What happens next is going to be amazing in it's own twisted way.

**Wesker888:** Sweet is it! Here you go!


	19. Finding a Way

**A/N: This is it.**

_Conquer, but don't triumph._** -Marie Ebner von Eschenbach**

Draco Malfoy had ordered that all the fireplaces be destroyed; keeping only the one in Dumbledore's office, but making sure that the Floo wasn't working.

It had been four days.

Four days and Draco couldn't help but smile at the progress being made.

The Death Eaters had been using the Hogwarts Express to transport bodies and supplies from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to the mountains between Hogwarts and London.

There was a knock on the door, waking Bellatrix from her light sleep. Bellatrix raised her head and looked down to the sleeping Draco next to her. His blonde hair was ruffled and his expression was once again unreadable as he slept. The memory of last night crept into Bellatrix's mind and she grinned, loving his aggressiveness. She leaned down and kissed his neck. Whoever it was knocked again.

"Draco," the person called from the door and Bellatrix recognized it to be Pansy Parkinson. The brat who was still after Draco. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and got up, grabbing a silk black robe from a chair and wrapping it around herself tightly before answering the door.

The moment she opened the door, Pansy backed up, not expecting to see the older woman there. Taking in her state of undress, Pansy went red.

"Is Draco there?" she stammered, averting her eyes from Bellatrix's.

The older Death Eater rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's busy, right now. Can I take a message?" she asked in a bored tone.

Pansy nodded. "Could you tell him I came by and that I need to talk to him?"

Bellatrix looked Pansy over with distaste before nodding and shutting the door before Pansy could say anything else.

"Who was it?"

Bellatrix turned to see Draco watching her with cold untrusting eyes. She smiled, creeping over to him and kneeling down on the bed.

"Your little Pansy Parkinson," she said with a sneer.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What did she want?"

Bellatrix moved around so that she was straddling him. "How should I know what the little whore wants?" she muttered, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Draco kissed her for a moment before puling away. "I have to go," he whispered.

Bellatrix shook her head, dipping her head to his neck. "Not yet," she growled, undoing her robe before slipping under the covers with him again.

* * *

"Where do you think she is?" Ron asked, sitting down between Harry and Neville at the Burrow kitchen table. Dean and Seamus looked up from eating and frowned.

"Hermione?" Dean asked.

Ron nodded, picking up some toast and buttering it. Harry shook his head.

"They couldn't have gotten that far. With all those students and that trunk, they'll be slowed down," Harry answered.

"That is if she's alive," Seamus added.

Ron got up suddenly.

"She's alive," he growled.

Seamus held up his hands. "I didn't say she wasn't… I'm just saying, with all those Death Eaters that were surrounding the castle, what are the odds that they weren't noticed?"

Ron glared at him for a moment before sitting down and sighing.

"You're right…" he said, his voice suddenly soft and defeated.

Neville placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up yet. She could still be out there."

"I just hope Ginny's ok," Harry muttered, earning him looks from everyone, especially Ron.

"I'm sure my sister's fine, Harry," Ron said through gritted teeth, the thought of Malfoy or any Death Eater violating his sister boiling his blood.

"What do you mean you can't send another train? Of course you can! We know they're using the Hogwarts Express so all we have to do is send another train to transport Aurors over the bridge!" Mr. Weasley stated, glaring at the Minister of Magic.

Moody placed a hand on Mr. Weasley's shoulder, telling him to calm down. The Minister shook his head.

"It can't be done. If the plan goes wrong the Death Eaters might do something to those students and I will not risk the deaths of hundreds of students and citizens of Hogsmeade just so we could find out that the Hogwarts Express _is_ being used to transport bodies!" he exclaimed angrily.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Minister, if we do not act now, the Death Eaters might start killing those students for fun anyway," he said firmly, his blue eyes flashing with impatience.

Grindham shook his head again. "I'm sorry Albus, but simply can't be done. Hogwarts had become a hazard zone and we've received news that if anyone tries to go in students will be killed. And if I remember correctly, some of your colleagues are still on the grounds, if not captured already."

To that statement, Dumbledore grew quiet and exhausted, leaving Mr. Weasley wondering how much of a toll this occupation had taken on the old man. Hogwarts was his home. His life. If it was destroyed by Death Eaters then there wouldn't be anything left for him to go back to…

* * *

Hermione ran her hands through her hair nervously as they watched as the Hogwarts Express had once again moved steadily towards camp right before the bridge. She ducked behind a tree as it passed her, Death Eaters on the inside oblivious to her presence. She made eye contact with Lavender who nodded and then looked further down the track where a group of boys waited for her signal. She nodded and the boys began chewing fast, eyes on the train that was moving down the tracks towards them. One by one they spit a slimy blue gunk into the tracks before disappearing into the night, though it wasn't that hard. Pravati had ordered them all to cover their faces with mud and remove any color from their robes. They were just like shadows.

Hermione closed her ears just as the train hit the piece of tracks lathered with gunk. Sparks flew as the train wheels were caught on the tracks and the train was forced to stop instantly. Immediately Death Eaters appeared at the exits, looking around, and wands at the ready. They all knew that there were still a bunch of kids missing.

Hermione then heard a scream from the back of the train and smiled as many Death Eaters jumped off and started moving down the tracks towards the back of the Hogwarts Express. She knew Dennis had done well and hoped that he kept safe with all the Death Eaters around.

They waited until the Death Eaters had moved further down the tracks before boarding the train themselves. Hermione peered down the halls, her heart racing as a group of third year girls, headed by Angelica, followed her.

"Oy! Who are you?"

There was a flash of green light and the Death Eater fell. Hermione gazed on in shock, the girls in horror as Luna limped over with her group of second years.

"I don't see anything in these compartments."

They heard some shouts from the carriages further up and flashes of light could be seen. Hermione bit her lip but pointed to the back.

"We have to get rid of the Death Eaters back there," she said. Luna nodded and moved off, followed by Hermione and her group. They'd almost made it when the windows surrounding them exploded and they all fell the ground, covering their heads. There were more curses fired and some screaming as they felt the footsteps of people boarding the train.

"There they are!" Hermione looked up just in time to see a Death Eater appear from the back of the train, pointing his wand at them. She raised her hand and flicked it.

"_REDUCTO_!" she screamed. The man flew back and hit the back wall of the train. Just then they were surrounded by angry Death Eaters.

"FIRE!" Luna screamed. Instantly the cramped hall was filled with the sounds of screams and the colors of deadly curses flying around, hitting whomever they chose to.

Hermione screamed and fell the ground. A second year boy leaned down to see what had happened. Just then, the train started moving, jerking everyone around.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice drenched with fear.

Hermione tried to move but excruciating pain was driven up her spine and burned her stomach. She tried to speak but it hurt too much. The second year turned her over gently and his eyes grew large at the deep gash in her side and by her neck.

"Someone help me!" he cried, motioning for two other boys to help drag her into a compartment while the skirmish outside continued. They pulled her up onto a seat and then closed the door. The roar of the wind greeted them since the windows had been destroyed and one of the boys looked out.

"We're approaching the camp!"

"Are we slowing down?" Hermione managed to gasp, coughing up blood at the same time.

The boy shook his head. "No! We're speeding up!"

The door opened and Luna stuck her head in.

"GET DOWN!" she screamed right before curses fired from the outside blazed through the windows, missing all those who ducked and hitting many Death Eaters who had not heeded Luna's warning. When the others were dealt with, Luna glanced out the window as they continued to round the side of the mountain heading for the bridge. Death Eaters were still firing at them.

"Run to the front of the train and see if they need help!" Luna ordered five boys.

"She's bleeding!" the boy who had spotted Hermione first declared, catching the attention of Luna. Luna entered and kneeled down beside Hermione, who was struggling to breathe at this point.

"We have to get her out of here…"

**THE BRIDGE IS COLLAPSING! **Came the sound of Pravati's scared voice over the loudspeaker.

Luna frowned.

Weren't they on the bridge?

A boy ran to the window and looked towards the front of the train and frowned as well. They were on the bridge. He looked towards the back and his eyes got large. There were a mass of Death Eaters crowding around the beginning of the bridge. They all had their wands out and they were all firing curses at the supports of the bridge.

"They're destroying the bridge!" he screamed.

Luna took off, running through many carriages trying to make her way to the front of the train. Along the way she could see injured in the compartments but she couldn't be worried about that. She had to get to Pravati.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Luna asked, barging into the engine of the train where Pravati and Lavender stood, frantically shoving coals into the fire. Pravati shook her head.

"We're going at full speed!"

"We're almost there!" Lavender called, pointing to the other side of the bridge, which was drawing closer as they spoke.

_CREAK_!

They all screamed as the ground below them began to sway. The Hogwarts Express kept on going, but it was now having a hard time with all the swaying the bridge was doing.

"Where's the trunk?" Luna demanded.

Lavender pointed to the corner. Luna hurried over and fell to her knees. She opened the trunk and began looking through it madly, tossing stuff aside.

"What are you looking for?" Lavender asked while Pravati kept her eyes on their destination.

"This!" Luna exclaimed, showing them a large black can.

"What is that?" Pravati asked, screwing up her nose at the smell.

Luna opened it and poured a little in her hands. She smiled and closed it again.

"I don't know, but I think it will make us go faster," she said. She took out her wand and with ease she flicked it at the bottle. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," she said, watching as the can moved away out the window. It became harder for Luna to control the can when the wind hit it, but she managed to place it far enough away from the train to make an effect.

"Pravati… I'm going to need you to open the can for me," she said.

Pravati's eyes went wide and she was about to object when another screech from the supports changed her mind. She took out her wand and took a deep breath. She muttered the charm and soon she was able to successfully open the can. Luna flipped the can and out poured this bright orange stuff that sparkled even at night. The moment the Hogwarts Express hit the orange stuff, it shot forward and the girls fell back as the train rocketed down the tracks and into the woods, away from the bridge.

They could hear the rejoicing from the other students and they all let out the breath they had been holding since the can had been opened.

They would make it home….

* * *

Draco was still talking to some officials from the Ministry when a Death Eater came running in.

"What is it?" Draco demanded, his anger boiling once more.

"It's Warrington, sir. He's lost the Hogwarts Express," the Death Eater reported, all the while watching Draco's wand hand as it inched towards Draco's wand.

"WHAT?!"

The officials flinched as Draco got up from the Headmaster's chair. He whipped out his wand and without a word the Death Eater fell, dead. Draco walked away from the men he had been talking with, stepping over the body.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Tell the Ministry that they're running out of time. I will not tolerate this," he growled before leaving the room.

As he walked down the hall towards the dungeon, a smile came to his face.

He would have order… one way or another, he would win.

**_The End..._**


End file.
